


Spell Bond

by ThespicyOne



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, BAMF Will Graham, Cat Hannibal Lecter, Crack Treated Seriously, Creepy Hannibal Lecter, Demons, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Familiar Hannibal, Faustian Bargain, Fluff and Smut, Hannibal Lecter Has a Crush, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, M/M, Magic, Morally Ambiguous Character, Oblivious Will Graham, Obsessive Hannibal Lecter, Possessive Behavior, Protective Hannibal Lecter, Sassy Will Graham, Slow Burn, Someone Help Will Graham, Temporary Character Death, Wendigo Hannibal Lecter, Witch Familiar, Witch Will Graham, Witches, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2019-09-20 22:58:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 24
Words: 39,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17031549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThespicyOne/pseuds/ThespicyOne
Summary: Will is a witch in desperate need of a familiar.Hannibal is in the wrong place at the wrong time.





	1. He Dead, Hella

**Author's Note:**

> Will doesn't work for the FBI and Hannibal was never caught, the Ripper just "stopped"

Truth be told Will didn't need a "new" car.  Sure his own was old and needed some work done, but what he was really looking for was a metal frame he could repurpose as a sort of burning pit. Maybe scrap some parts, and keep the exosckeleton.

He hadn't been able to do any major rituals or experiments past the boundaries of his house without a fire pit.

Then again if might also have to do with his complete lack of guidance.

So far he hadn't been able to summon any spirit guides and no familiars had chosen him since his coming of age (16 in case you were wondering and he was now thirty fucking four thank you very much). At this point he was completely winging it and as a result his magic was batshit crazy and twice as unpredictable.

He used to have a pack of dogs, seven, his lucky number. Eventually he came to the realization that pets could not, and would not ever, be the same thing as a familiar. He was forced to give them away to equally excited dog owners after they wouldn't stop barking and howling whenever his spells went wrong or he called on spirits.

Which is why Will was wandering around a shady and quite frankly ugly car dealership. He was descreatly scouting around deeply glamored to avoid being spotted by the sales man. He was looking for a dingy pice of garbage, but he didn't appreciate it being offered to him like a gold bar.

He was always drawn to the more wild and overgrown parts of forests, so when he spotted the long grasses peaking from a dirt coated corner he slipped his way between stacked cars to the area. He found himself in a graveyard of busted and broken cars. Most a rusted red and orange. 

He , absently minded, kicked at the bed of gravel that spotted some areas. His glasses, which he had drawn seeking sigils on, blurred out all but a shinny black rock under a bush. He bent down to inspect it with curiousness. 

A smile spread on his face," I have been looking for you a long time buddy." He said to the adder stone.

He'd lit a candle that morning for a lucky find, this wasn't exactly what he had in mind but he was more than satisfied with the black shiny stone. He held it up to one eye and peered threw it, the added potency of his glasses moving his eyes to the small faeries and sprites that zoomed into the greens around him. He avoided them at all costs and walked thru the crowd of dented cars.

When he looked up after checking his footing on some slick grass he stopped dead in his tracks. He mouth a gape at the spirit he saw sitting on the hood of a crinkled car.

He was tall and had ashy hair, a metal pole that looked alot like a windshield whipper stabbed out of his cracked skull. His face was unrecognizable with glass shards stuck in at odd angles and his once undoubtedly magnificent three pice was ruined by broken ribs and sqwashed intestines that slipped out from his shirt.

In his hands he held a pice of raw meat, but he didn't bring it too his lips to eat, though he looked like he desperately wanted to.

The car had clearly been in some sort of crash the steering wheel still had blood on it, as well as the dash board. And a pungent odor came from the trunk.

Will knew at once this was a spirit that had passes violently and with unfinished business, more than likely tied to the car.

As he came to a decision he stuffed the stone into his jacket then began to approach the car. A chill whet through him as he approached the car and he felt a wave of violent emotions that nauseated him. He tried to close him self off from the feelings but it took him some time, and he drew a sigil on his own forhead with his palm.

He opened his eye to the sound of the car running by itself, he felt chills go down his back. There was no key in the ignition. He put his hands on the steering wheel and adjusted the mirror. He froze at the flickering appearance of those red eyes looking back at him but it was gone by the time he pulled into the dirt road.

"It's not stealing if they don't even want it, I'm doing them a favor."Will's mind justified

The drive home was long enough for Will to start second guessing his plans.

What if he wouldn't even make it to his little house? What if this spirit wanted to reenact it's death? How powerful was it- he had started a car? Could he even squeeze it into that kind of mold? How much spell work would it actually take?

When they reached a stop light Will felt the hair on his neck stand up- chills spread like water across his scalp. He readjusted his mirror to his own face and pulled out the Adder stone at the Crossroads. He looked through it and nearly pissed himself.

The man, mutilated face and dislocated jaw, was licking a long stripe up his jawline with a black toung. 


	2. Where is the Silence Coming From

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will starts to cast spells(aka bullshits his way threw everything) and we get a peak at Lecters mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's just starting folks so take your seats.   
> (In case you were wondering; Burmese cat)

Will watched it thread it's hand into his dark curles as his stomach churned. The light finnaly turned green and as Will shot one more look into the mirror red eyes met his, he saw a infinity of imposing power swimming within twisted intentions.

He tossed down the rock and jerked his hands back to the wheel.

"Okay."He swallowed with a click.

'Spirits deteriorate over time, he probably lost some humanity, that's all. He's trying to ground his senses, assure himself he exists.' Will tried calming himself.

'The supernatural are naturally drawn to mediums and empaths, this is normal.' his nervious fingers drummed on the leather of the wheel.

 

Will flew out of the car and into the safety of his house. He fumbled onto his property and rushed to light a red candle. Breathing deeply he tried to clear his mind of panic as he recited, "Fuck off, fuck no, don't fuck me."

He looked at the cold hunk of metal in his yard, like a ship captain looks across the ocean.

It's headlights dimmed as it turned itself off, not helping to elevate his anxiety.

He rummaged threw his book shelves, they were all filled with bottled herbs and scattered crystals. With the help of his glasses he found his grimoire stuffed around a cluster of his fishing lures, (bless them, the most dependable magic he had used always involved his sacredly woven fish lures). He flipped threw the book, little more than a over crammed feild journal it barely held at the seams. He skimmed and began gathering ingredients and directions he thought might help him slam together a spell.

He spared another glance to the car as he put his candles in a pile, it felt more alive than it had been before.

When he passed the threshold of his house, fingers wrapped around dragons blood, a basin, and three candles(red, white and black) he heard a human heart begin to thump in his mind. He turned slowly to glare in the direction of his kitchen. He new he would one day have to deal with the trouble he had hidden away in his cupboard, but should he dare mix it with the already deadly dead he was about to do?

///

Hannibal watched bemused as the man dumped a pile of nick nacks on the grassy floor.

He had tasted something sweet on the young man, but he wouldn't have guessed it was a practice of the occult. He wondered what the wizard - warlock? Would do.

Ever since he had found himself trapped in a empty state he had allowed his mind to welcome any and all possibe outcomes of reality. It wasn't hard for him to grasp the concept of witch craft.

As hell and heaven had not come for him he was content to watch the world wilt away, curious to see if it would start again. Hoping to catch a glimpse of his Mischa even if he new how it might end.

He had enjoyed the new plaything though, smiled at every twitch he pulled out of the man. It had been a long time since anyone had looked him in the eye, and those shining blue stones contrasted so sharpy to his dark brown.

He might even vebture to say the man was beautiful, in the classical sence. Yes, purely aesthetically.

He was snapped out of his once over of the wizards(?) Form by a voice calling out to him. He new it was the man's, he saw his pink lips moving, felt the pull on his already broken skull.

Hannibal stood to keep the commands from becoming louder, he could sence the tickle of pain in his hesitant steps. A dramatic lurch as the wizard(?) miss-stressed a word had him clutching to the car in frustration. Was this novice trying to exercise him? Hannibal would be dammed if he had to die a second time. The car blarred it's horn as he faught against the strains of a chain that began to form around his soul, the radio blarred and birds scattered.

The wizard shot a look his way, and Hannibal felt it on him, seeing him even without the hole stone. The man raised a hand and pricked it with a fishing hook to let the blood run into a basin.

As soon as it corrupted the water Hannibal was dragged to the floor and left tracks in the dirt where he dug his hands and feet. He was solidifying, and he was afraid.

He felt the static velcro ripping from his tomb like car, and the reattachment forming into the circle the man stood in.

As Dr.Lecter was placed forcefully into the ring, the wizard slammed his hand down with a anounciated "FAMICCO!"

That Hannibal was shocked to feel against his ears. 

He would have described the sensation akin to falling, but he was already on the floor. The witch - hedgewitch - he knew that now- new many strange things- was standing high above him like the statue of David.

///

Will, breathless and in need of sleep scooped up the dusty white cat wiggling on the floor.

"...I was kinda hoping for a dog..."

He allowed the familiar to bite his hand, the exchange of blood completing the spell just as he had planned.

"Shh shh," Will tried to coo, he was inexperienced with the liquid like body of a cat and struggled to find a comforting hold.

His familiar was swaying and scratching him, but the eyes looked like they held more that anger.

Will remembered the herbs he had brought with him then, he plucked up a bundle of catnip as he closed and cleaned the circle.

"Can - you stop?Here," Will thrusted the catnip into his familiars face.

The cat still sqwermed for a moment before its eyes fell into slow blinks. It released it's claws from his arm and sluggishly rubbed it's face on the catnip. 

For all the world looking drunk or drugged as it slipped into a wobbly state.

Will carried him like a baby in his arms, back into his house, planning on cleaning the evidence outside after he had his familiar settled.

"Well, your a handsome fella." He scratched his chin with a finger," Hey that's a good name, you look like a Han."

He laughed when the cat squinted at him,

"My name's Will, I'm the witch who... Acquired you." He began uncertaintly, did familiars even work that way? Could he understand him?

"In case you forgot or, couldn't understand earlier, your spirit seemed pretty close to becoming primal. Thought I shouldn't let you go to waste...I gave some bottled... Demon..essences.."Will winced out.

"I got it from this coven that tried to kill me a while back. I don't think you would have made the transfer without it." Will gently set Han down on the couch," But hey look at the bright side, when I die you get my soul."

///

Hannibal felt high, but not as...worried as before. His mind was filled with new things, he could name all the herbs in the room, all the things his foolish hedge witch was doing wrong.

He had missed the feeling of flesh and blood, hadn't known he wanted it till it was returned to him. He was almost great full , had he not been a saweesed pressed like a lemon into the form of a cat.

Hannibal didn't want his soul, what need did he have for it? He wasn't collection dues for anybody. He might get to spend this next lifetime differently, toying with others threw the charged hands of Will.

He shuffled his arms- legs- under him and rested his face on the catnip. The sent was intoxicating. He noticed as Will returned from the lawn, carrying his supplies, that he endured a constant headache.

Hannibal slinked up to the pillows of the couch and experimentally focused on what it was like to look at the curles run his numb hands threw them. He immagines the pain being replaced by his cold fingers.

Will stopped for a moment and whipped around to Hannibal,

"Was that you? I've had that for years- thank you, I, I'd gotten so used to the feeling..."Will smiled touching his head.

Dr.Lecter held fast to his last shred of resentment, determined not to be pleased at Will's gratification.

He pointedly dragged his nails down the side of the couch in a stretch.

All Will did was sigh, saying, "I should probably by a scratchy post."

Hannibal balked, offended, he wasn't an animal to be entrained by scratch posts of all things! Hannibal hopped off the couch with the catnip in his teeth, plotting his vengeance.


	3. Side by Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal is hungry.  
> Will's brain is still jacked up but for different reasons.

Will left Han to wander away with the catnip. He wouldn't do anything dangerous without Will's command, he was sure of that. Will new that the contract forbade Han from disobedience but if he didn't tell him not to do something, would doing it count as...?

He tossed the thoughts away with his shoes, which he unlaced at the edge of his bed.

He was prepared for sleep, or what he would have refered to as sleep. Years of horrible dreams stormed with rotting flesh and screams had left him to sacrafice the true experience. The potion he dropped into his eyes at night meant he could not remember any of what he saw while sleeping. Sometimes he still woak drenched in sweat and shaking- as he came to the fear would leave him like a blown out flame. Whatever caused it clearly not being contained in his head for long.

Tonight he hesitated when he reached out for the small vial on his end table.

His migraines were gone, all thanks to Han. Had his nightmares left him too?

He took the chance and slipped into this sheets.

///

Hannibal tucked the catnip into a small corner of Will's house. His steps satisfied him with their silence, another thing his new form provided.

Will's house on the other hand, left much to be desired. The disorder and barely contained sent of old dog showed signs of an absent or multitasking mind.

Hannibal was inspecting Will's interesting laced shoes when a slap of hunger met him.

Anger flared up when he remembered Will had not feed him or showed him a room to stay in. He could tell something other was welling inside him too, a thirst that was too animal, simple, to be his ich to kill and create. He slitted his eyes to Will, it had to have been that dark essence the witch infused him with.

The idea that Hannibal would be grinded away to a demonic energy of hatred, with no intelligence or art, made him furrious. 

'It must be sedated and subdued by my own will.' Hannibal decided.

As he left the living room through a cracked open window a thrill ran in him. He could see moderately well in the dark, and spotted a little bird on a tall tree. He entertained a sadistic thought, dashing across the lawn and scaling up the tree unnaturally fast. His nails dug into bark like hooks and soon his teeth were snaping the soft body of a sparrow. His fur stained red as he tore open its chest. He had no intention of eating the measly thing, he only wanted the sweet sent of fear to shower his senses.

And they did. When he looked down from his perch to see that the earth was miles below him. He shook in shock, it had to be a trick of perception, it was such a sort distance before!

Hannibal calmed himself, he would not let Will find him in such a degrading predicament.

 

///

 

Two hours passed and Hannibal was sore from clinging to the branch, he had picked the meat off the bird to pass the time. His stomach managed to still churn at the feelings, it was nothing close to the delicacies he was fancy to.

His ears pearked at the sound of Will's clumbsy footing and thumps. He was on the second floor- maybe he would see him threw the window. Hannibal scooted closer to the edge of the long branch, a foot or two from the roof of the witches house.

He might even be able to make the jump, cats had a remarkable sence of balance, he would land on his feet.

The Window opened and out cralled Will, in nothing boxers, onto the the cold roof.

Hannibal blinked. The moonlight made his face pale and the purple under his eyes deeper. Then he realized they were closed, Will was sleep walking to his death. He caught the mumbled words 

"See....see?" On the night air.

His tail puffed at the feeling of another's presence, a ghostly shadow materialised infront of Will. A bald and bloodshot man mouthing along to what Will whispered out.

Two steps more till he would hit the ground.

Hannibal felt for once, that he had no curiousness to make him hesitate. He opened his mouth to call to the witch, and was embarrassed to hear a loud yowling erupt from behind his teeth.

Will hesitated, enough to allow Hannibal the time to leap across the space. Dr.Lecter clouched the tiles of his roof with already weak muscles and zoomed over to lean against Wills legs.

Will stepped on his tail and Hannibal let out a sharp hiss. He would've spared Will his claws, but now, he dragged down gashes onto Will's muscled thighs and calves. Admiring the pink and red that bloomed under his claws.

Will fell back with a strangled scream of pain.

"What- wha-You?" Will held his legs close and sucker in air threw his teeth, "Why am I on the roof I-" he shivered out a sentence,

"I saw him, I saw him again, It's always him."

Hannibal hadn't planned on being used as a comfort pillow but Will's large glassly eyes threatened to consume him. So when the witch scooped him up, bloody fur and all, he didn't protest.

Will squished his face against Hannibal cheek, who despite himself, greedily rubbed his pheromones onto the witches neck and face. If only to get rid of the appalling aftershave, he told himself.

Hannibal flicked his tail at the minute mark but Will grasped onto that too and gently held onto it.

"Sorry, I remember feeling something soft under my foot.." Will cleared his throat,"Is this all my blood?" 

Will looked at his clotting and darkening patches of fur stained brown and red.

Hannibal's stomach chose then to rebel. To Hannibals horror her began to gag and retch uncontrollably untill a sack of bird organs was spat out, collected together with spit and slime.

Hannibal burned at the levels he was being brought to, his ears flat on his head.

Will only held him away from it, likely familiar with his dogs re-eating their throw up.

"I guess that answers that." Will, seemingly insane, picked it up and examined it closely.

"Wow you swallowed these whole, I could probably practice my divination with this..." Then with Hannibal cliched against him and organs in hand he cralled back inside.

The quick recovery from his near death experience had Hannibal bewildered.

Will dropped the organs in a jar and sealed it before getting back into bed.

"Ah shit." Will mumbled, " I can clean you in the morning, sorry I'm really...drained."

Hannibal jumped into his chest and pressed with his powers untill Will was flat. The witch stared at him, " uh, did you want to sleep too?"

Hannibal looked at him for what seemed and era, he smelled a sickness on him. His eyes grewn the black expanding. He saw that the witches third eye glowed open but was an angry irritated red. Over used and bare for too many years.

Hannibal, wishing to see what would happen, batted at it untill it squinted and blinked.

Will flinched and held his head, "Ow! Why are your paws so col-"

Hannibal jabbed it harshly and it closed with a snap, Will's head thumped back but his chest still fluttered with breath. Hannibal purred on his chest, it was warm inside and cosy on his smooth pale skin. Dr. Lecter allowed himself the small pleasure of falling asleep there, his feet and tail curled in.

Maybe the weight of his small body was induce more nightmares.Then he would see first hand where the ghost came from, he justified.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HnnnG comments are valued? Thoughts for the thots-
> 
> Also I'm working on a Spotify playlist this fic- good or bad idea?


	4. The Betrayer or The Betrayed?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal is playing on the path he's taking, while Will is still working threw his own consequences.

Will jumped into awareness at the cool breeze over his chest, or more accurately the lack of a fuzzy warmth.

He looked down to the flakes of dried blood and the memory's of last night came to him in drippings; filling the cups of many voices in his head.

How am I going to wash a cat? Do I blow dry him?

I almost died. I saw him again.

Why it always him.

..Head doesn't hurt but I can't sence anything, the crystals are charged but I can barely feel anything?

Will looked for signs of Han, bushing his teeth while peering around corners. 

He was surprised to see the white blob in his kitchen sink, eyes closed in a bath of warm water. 

"You clever bastard."

Will grinned, sticking his hand in the water to swirl the gray furr of his belly.

Han jumped from the sink, sloshing water with wet whiskers he looked like some spooked schoolboy called into the office.

Will let out some shushing sounds and braught a kitchen towel to rub the slicked fur.

"I didn't mean to scare you little guy." He said soothingly," Here let me get us something to eat, your probably starving- I have some fish," Will drew his hands away and missed how Han dug himself into the hand towel as he turned to the fridge.

"Oh wait,"Will grinned to himself," You could have some leftovers of my last, er, ordeal."

Hans ears pearked and his head tilted to smell the air when Will braught about chopped and stewed lungs.

"I almost forgot that's kind of all you can eat right?" Will watched Han attempt to eat it without getting himself more messy. He seemed tence and only mildly impressed by the lukewarmness of the meal.

Will glanced around for his grimoire, he had tossed it somewhere, and wondered if he had written down anything on demon familiars in there.

"Thanks for waking me up..." Will said quietly when his eyes fell down to his healing legs.

"I'm uh.." Will felt foolish but continued on, " going to be working on the car, so uh..Can you talk?" Will asked.

Han didn't acknowledge he even spoke, just sipped on his soup with a pink tounge. 

Will's face flushed, what if he had really just manifested a normal cat? 

He could live with that. He assured himself with slouched shoulders walking into the cold morning air. Cats were funny, he didn't quite understand them as well as dogs. He was always told they existed on two world's at once, or could look into them, and he thought maybe that was why. Han didn't seem to mind the ghosts or at least didn't bark and growl.

Will worked on the car frame for a while, always feeling Hand eyes on him, till it chilled the back of his neck so sharply he had to look up. There sat his bread loaf cat, white and stark against the trunk of the cars black. (Will you thought it was strange how the car seemed to tell a different financial storie than the suit the spirit had worn, like a burn out phone...)

Han sat like a gargoyle on the back of the car as Will walked around to pick him up.

He was rewarded with a hiss.

"What's eating you?" Will quirked a brow.

Do cats hate me?

Will clicked his tounge out of habit, shooing him,"Come on I need to get to see if there's a spare wheel."

Han bit at Will's hand when he reached out to scoot him.

"Hey," Will looked at him sternly, "Stop that."

Han seemed to struggle against gravity at the command as Will petted his head. Will was smug for a total of two seconds, then Han decided to spray on him and the car.

"Oh you little shit!" Will jumped back, piss stains already developeing on his jacket.

Han dashed away into the house and Will was quick to chase after him.

Grass stains? Okay. Motor oil? Sure. Blood? Why the hell not. But CAT piss? 

Will thumped in like a giant but his anger settled when he saw Han hiding in the cushions of his couch, unaware that his eyes were refecting from the shadows like fucking sun beams.

Will pretended like he hadn't noticed, instead retreaving a spray pistol of holy water from a shelf. But he turned around and shot at at Han with no remorse.

"Don't. Do. That. Again." He punctuated each word with a spray.

Han was barring his teeth and scrunching his face when he dashed away under a love seat.

Will was ready to get the broom when Han's head popped out, his eyes wide and inflated.

Will suddenly felt like an ass, he sighed.

"Sorry. I know that's probably still a possessive...point in your..you died their so, I'm sorry. I won't take anymore, I just needed some scraps really."

Will kneeled and patted his lap and Han slowly crawled to him.

Will petted his head," Good boy."

Han bit him.

///

"Oh shIt, it's YULe." Will choked out half way threw dinner. 

Han watched him scramble away from the table and rush to a calendar.

Han knew it was Yule, something within his new fed mind told him it was. But he didn't know what was to be done on Yule. He quessed that he would only ever know what Will seemed not to know.

After a moment Will returned to the table in defeat. Han new it was because they were three days into Yuletide already.

Will ate sadly," I don't even /have/ a log ready...I quess this might explain why I've neen seeing him and remembering him.."

Han looked up from his tender liver, was Will finally going to address the ghost incident?

Will occasionally broke his chewing to mumbled out explanations, clearly not expecting Han to understand him.

"I new this girl when I was younger, she was just as good as me, better... we wanted to start our own clan separate from her father's..."

Will swallowed thickly, "I tried to talk to her once, after everything...after she died." His eyes stared elsewhere and Han new this was something the witch had never spoken of to anyone.

He felt mildly proud to be exposed to his hedge witches bare emotions, as though only he was worthy. Justly so.

"..after I killed him..."

Dr. Lecter blinked. Had he heard him right?

Will dragged a hand down his face to rest his chin on, "She didn't respond beyond a yes or no, but she always sucked at spelling so," a flicker of a smile played across his face.

Hannibal disapproved of the carelessness of the hedge witch. Ouija boards? Really? He wanted to lecture him on how many times he had been recklessly throwing his life around, three times in the last day since Lecter arrived.

Will shuttered," Her father, I think he laid a curse on us both. I see him in the stillness of dust. Mostly when I sleep, I guess I'm weakest then-"

Dr.Lecter flicked his tail in anger at that. His stupid boy, the exact opposite was true. Will was a master of manipulating the dream world, jumping across the bounds and sorting through messages there. The only reason the ghost came was because Will practically stood out like a light house with his uncontrolled energy.

Will saw his flat ears and smiled," What do you disagree?"

Hannibal thought fast, he had already made up his mind to act like as a normal house cat, but Will saw flashed of his humanity during quite moments.

Dr. Lecter played of his fumble by pouncing on a stray swinging curl of Will's, holding it with his paws.

Will had jerked at the quick movement but caught Hannibal before he could dirty himself in Will's food.

He gave a sad smile as he held Hannibal,

"That's okay, I know nobody cares." 

Hannibal hated the words, the utter surnesss his witch spoke them with, the sorrow in his deep blue eyes.

He frowned at Will but it only made the hedgewitch laugh.

"Do you think with the solstice I might need to strengthen my wards? Maybe some of the undead will come back for me?" Will all but cooed.

He set Lecter down with a gentle rub, "Why don't we see what the bird guys have to say hmm? Stay here and finnish your food. Ill see if any dark sprits are out to get me."

Hannibal frose at the words. He couldn't lift a paw too far from the table with out becoming drowsy and weak, but he had to stop Will from asking those questions. Would he see what he had planned?

Dr. Lecter chewed threw his food as fast as he dared.

///

Will cut open the ball of meat and let the smell deep into his mind. The pendulum swung - he felt his third eye open and wondered when and how he had closed it.

Flashed of images fell to him

Black long boney fingers.

Red leaves.

Rope. Screams. Stone. Blood.

White. Gray. Weeds and the smell of hay.

Two warm hands against his face.

Tears. Salt. Bones.

Fire.

 

 

Red...cat eyes?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lecters a punk ass bitch, change my mind
> 
> Also thinking of re-naming the fic, if anyone's got any ideas leave it in the COMMENTS.
> 
> Thanks bruv


	5. Paint the Red flags White

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal learns quicker than you ever thought and Will's subconscious is putting together the pieces one by one.
> 
> Ft.the sassy science team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case y'all didn't already know, this is a borderline crack?? No Beta?? Also sorry bruvs, really but uuuH my spelling?? Anyway if your already in too deep go on ahead.

Hannibal was slumped on the table, Will it seemed, did not know the serving size appropriate for a cat. What Dr.Lecter might have easily finishing eating had he been human was now a struggle to get even halfway finished.

Will walked back into the kitchen to meet the lumpy lulled state Hannibal had slipped into.

He shook his head with a hint of amusement and rubbed Lecters lain out body. To Hannibals relief the witch gathered up the food and stored it away in the refrigerator.

He went on to say," Seems we have a lot to get past this Yule and not enough protection. It might be a good idea to make some offerings."

Hannibal looked over to Will. Was he going to pay homage to a ancient being? He watched with interest as Will fumbled with the couch cushions in seach of his grimoire. Hannibal was itching to see what things Will idol-

"Eh, less an offering more a powerhouse for the energy fields..." Will said off handly.

Sometimes Hannibal wondered if his empathetic nature could pick up on his own emotions or questions. He was terrified and enthralled.

Will picked up his grimoire from under a blanket and scratched at his beard while flipping past dripping clippings of information stuffed on the pages.

Dr. Lecter jumped down and slauntered up to were Will sat down.

The hedge witch thumbed at pages that were deliberately sealed in wax. Hannibal climbed up boxes and the odd chair to land on Will's sturdy sholders. The witch did not look up from his dark considerations.

The spell broke when Lecter leaned too close, trying to get a better look and brushing his whiskers along Will's cheek.

The book was closed and Hannibal was manhandled back onto the floor with one strong hand.

"Right, I need supplies." Will said standing up.

Hannibal kept to his heels, the witch pulling on a coat and looking like he was ready to leave Lecter behind.

Hannibal slitted his eyes, he was not used to being ignored unless he wanted to pass unnoticed. Being treated like a afterthought was another blow to his ego. A note of where Will was going might have even been sufficient if he insisted on leaving without him. 

Dr.Lecter turned to sulk back into the dark spaces of Will's house. He would not spare Will a backward gla-

"I'll be back in a few Han! Waters in the tap, you know how to use it!" Will called out as the screen door closed.

Lecters ears were flicking in acknowledgement. His eyes on Will's retreating form. He felt pleasantly pacified.

That did not stop him from prowling to the witches spell book as soon as his car was out of the driveway.

His eyes gleamed with rituals and metamorphosis on his mind.

///

Will shifted his grip on the wheel every other second. The images of Hobb's death overlapping with the sharp red eyes. He saw them in the glow of a stop light, heard the hiss of "See? See?" in the buss that halted beside him. 

The supermarket never supplied the odd ball of things he needed, and Will had the distinct impression that he was regarded  as the town pot head tipping on hobo fisherman.

All of this added up wonderfully when you took into account his over empathizing and social anxieties. It's why he took back roads to a little magic shop he had grown to think of as a second home.

"Beverly's Bitch'n Brewery" He smiled pulling up to the shop.

It was small and we'll kept with dark purple and red themes, gold letterings making it stand out. He remembered the first day he had stumbled in, Jimmy and Brian had ended up teasing him for falling prey to someone's skewed lovepotion. It had reacted terrible to his skin, he had been covered in rashes.

Will walked in now with a pale complexion that made paper envious and doctors worried.

"I've been expecting you!" Price anounced from behind the counter.

"At least that explains the mistletoe." 

"And why its everywhere but the door." Jimmy teased.

Winston vaulted up over the counter catching Will by surprise as he struggles to hold her large fluffy body.

"WoaH! You really did expect me," Will ruffled the fur of his old dog, "Why did you check up on me?"

"He gets into so much shit during the year this is the only way he can keep track of who wants to kill him or not." Price spoke up from behind a curtain, "Spying the fuck out of everything. How's it going Graham?"

Will's chuckle filled the store, he showered Winston in pets as he replied, "I'm doing great, I've gotten better at haruspicy."

"Organs are so last season, get into runes or- hey, tea leaves!" Beverly's popped up from behind a shelf of candlesticks.

She tossed a bag to Will on sight.

"What's all this?" Graham caught it and stood.

"Everything I think you need, trust me, Jimmy's cards don't lie."Beverly wagged a finger, " Three AND nine of swords! Upright fool though, so that's on the bright side right?"

Will grunted, " I'd appreciate even the illusion of choice and privacy."

Zeller pushed back the curtains to poke a head out, "Don't worry Billiam we only saw your future no prying into the mystery of the past."

Will threw a salty look but it faded into a smile, "I hate every one of you, what have you been up to, besides hunching over your crystal balls?"

"I've been trying to make accurate fortune cookies, Jimmy hasn't done shit but complain about the weather and Bev is considering necromancy."

"Hey don't pin it all on me that was a group effort!" Beverly said.

"What was?" Will asked.

"We.. sorta resurrected the dead to help with this unsolved case?"Jimmy winced out.

"Isn't that was forensic science is for?" Will asked.

"Don't rub it in Brian hasn't shut up about true crime and CSI."Jimmy rolled his eyes.

Beverly launched into a rundown, " Look. It was five in the morning and I was knee deep in conspiracies on the Chesapeake Ripper- may or may not have willed it to happen but-but hey hear me out Graham! I get a email from that reporter who runs Tattle Crime and next thing you know we're all holding a summoning in a morge."

"Illegally." Zeller adds. "Turns out the victim was some posh artist and remembers his organs being taken by a guy-" Brian points to a framed sketch, "who looked like that."

Will frowned and zoned out of the conversation. He stepped closer to the charcoal picture. He could sence the energy of spirit and the further opening of his third eye, but he didn't dare let the pendulum swing. The killer had a strong brow and sharp cheekbones that added a edge to his eyes. 

And what deadly eyes they were. His heart hammered and his brow dewed with sweat. Those eyes were calling to him, they did not say "See? See?" No, they belittled him with a controlling coldness. Something in the state rung alarm bells in his feverish head.

"So what have you been up to?"Jimmy broke Will's daze.

"Uh, I adopted a cat?" Will said.

Beverly did a double take,"Did you just say a cat? Our dog hair covered, werewolf loving Will adopts a cat?"

"Mathew was a mistake and I am staying single for the rest of my life!" Will pointed a finder. He turned and slapped a hundred on the counter before slipping out the store with a begrudging smile.

///

Dr.Lecter had no trouble in following along with the Latin and Greek writings of the spells. 

He had followed Will's example by merging multiple rituals and incantations, but with the practice of a experienced cook who was well versed in improvising.

He stood naked and triumphant, like Athena freshly hatched from Zeus's head. He admired himself in the bathroom mirror. He could not remember the last time he had seen his face looking back reassembled and not dripping blood and brains.

His plan had now become more defined, sharpened to a point he would drive threw Will's tender heart.

Wait. No.

Did he really need to kill him? Hannibal frowned doubt was not a emotion he often held but if he wanted to take back his life he would need freedom from the contract.

He could wait till Will died, or he could drive him to it. Maybe mold him into something better, he saw power in the witches frame.

Dr.Lecter rolled the plot around in his head, checking for twists.

He remembered Will's resigned words in the dinning room. It would be easy to manipulate him with care. Lecter stuttered over the word.

Care.

Will had shown him tenderness almost forgot to him with just a day but how could he not wind him up? The show would be worth the wait to his resurrection.

A clanking of opened doors had Hannibals head turing. 

"I'm back!" Will called.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HnnnG Comments please?? I take critism [tears already flowing] 👌👌


	6. Pray to keep me Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bitch gets fucking double decker dead  
> Also fishing trips because this is Will Graham the Man who only needs a stream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how the Fuck witch shit works?? I did resurch but please don't hex me @purebloods
> 
> Also! A really cool bruv Lizzy22 gave me two alternative titles so ITs gonna be "Spell Bond" now-BOOm! fight me and I'll give Hanni tapeworms

Will let the house echo out his call, he wasn't really expecting a reply.

He set the bag on the table and only ruffled threw its contents breifly before his candles caught his attention.

All seven of the white waxy pillars had been put out. He frowned. The baggie was left with a cringle to fall on the table.

"...Han?" His eyes darted around.

Hadn't he left the grimoire on the couch?

The house stilled, the air stale.

 

Thump...thump...creaaaakK

 

Will turned his face up at the sound directly above him. Someone was in the bathro-

Thump thump bump

-hallway.

He followed closely to the shadows of his home. Will grabbed his rifle and stepped quietly.

"No unwanted spirts, no uncalled spectors may dwell within these walls. So let it be said so let it be done, my shield block the way, my bullets find their mark."

Will walked up the stairs steadily.

His eyes dilated in the dark, he breathed deeply.

A burning smell?Toast? Coal??

Something rotten-sulfer-

He reached the hallway.

He blinked.

Han's furry form streched out on the hallway floor, bathing in a square if sunlight brought in by the upper bathrooms window, spilling into the hall.

Will lowered the gun.

Oats, pine, laundry.

Han turned his head to him, tilting to watch him prop the rifle on the wall with shaking hands.

Will rubbed his face.

"I'm jumping at shadows again."

Why won't my mind be quite?Thewardsthewardsthesigils

Will let out a hollow laugh looking down at the sprawled out cat.

"Come on buddy, we need one more thing."

Han allowed himself to be picked up an the comfortably made Will proud. He was glad he wouldn't be sporting Band-Aids and bite marks for much longer.

///

Han sniffed at Will's second jacket( Will trashed the last one) with disdain.

It reeked of dog, one that he had smelled on the edges of Will's furniture before.

 Was his witch thinking of bringing back some stray?

Dr.Lecter was miffed.

Was that where his hedgewitch had disappeared to? His old pets, or the kennel?

Hannibal was placed on the counter like a pot while Will picked up his fishing gear and a long knife for gutting.

Hannibal re-evaluated their encounters. Perhaps he had not been the ideal pet, but he was not about to share a living space with some beast! He would have to convince his witch that his company was all he'd ever need.

I will NOT be sharing Will's attention.

 

-because I would not want to go neglected.

He hasted to explain the selfish sentence.

"Be careful, if you get too close you'll hurt yourself."

Lecter concentrated on the present moment, he was rubbing his body along the witch's arm. Will had set out a dish if milk on the counter and was packing away hooks into a little box.

Cats don't know English.

Hannibal resumed his rubbing, only now consciously smearing his sent back on his hedgewitch with the side of his face.

Will patted his but scooted him away with and elbow-

"Tsk!"Will sucked his teeth in a wince of pain.

Dr.Lecter looked up at the tinge of copper in the air.

Will had pricked his palm with one of his lures. The bead of red mezmerized Hannibal, but Graham pulled his hand way with a jerk. Sliding another band aid on scowling.

Lecter was already focused elsewhere.

The little drop of blood distilled in his milk bowl, falling from a careless flick of the wrist.

He lapped it up before his witch could chide him.

Will now looked down at him in the middle of a brainstorm. His bright blue eyes shooting from the fishing pole, the handbox of lures, to the window, and at last Lecter.

Will zipped and buttoned his jacket half way up.

Then gently with his strong hands, picked up Hannibal(who stiffened in confusion, it seemed different from the general tossed and shoving his witch had used before)and slid him into his open jacket.

Dr.Lecter let out a small yell of surprise that came as a mewling squeak. He was further cocooned by a scary that wrapped around Will's neck so he hung like a hammock against his chest, helping cradle Hannibal.

Lecters ear was pressed against his hedgewitch's heart. It thumped in a full drumming, and his lungs inflated to radiate warmth with each breath.

Hannibal's eyes grewn heavy. He was suffled some more till his head peaked above the collar, his head under Will's chin. He reigned in his urge to bite at the pulse of blue veins.

It was his last thought before he was whisked into sleep, catching something about the cold weather and having only two hands.

///

Will was comforted by the purring of the white cat against his chest. His own little humming accompanied it.

He let Han sleep the whole way out into the lake, till he was sitting on a stool hunched over a hole in the ice.

Weither or not his cat was "normal" had yet to be revealed, but Han was still born of hell fire, he needed to eat and Will needed to hunt.

Will would rather not have Han wake unaware and potentially lash out, so he nudged him awake when a figure emerged from the tree line.

"Psst, here comes company."

Over the ice waved a stout man. He lived close by and was the main reason Will had stopped coming to the lake. The man had become overbearing within the first five minutes of meeting Graham.

"Will!Will!" He shouted feet away.

"Hi Franklin." Will forced out a smile.

"What are you doing here? I haven't seen you around, I saw you going down the back roads earlier. Do you go to a fishing club, I mean, I assumed you did s'why your here right? Fishing! See I was just wondering because I was thinking of going to one too."

He barely paused for a breath.

Will winced looking over to Franklin. Since Will had last saw him his wardobe had drastically changed. He was now a strange parody of plaid and camo, his hair had been let loose in some poor attempt at curles.

Han let out a hiss only Will seemed to hear.

"What are you doing up so late?" Will side stepped all of his questions.

Franklin pulled up a chair- out of his ass it seemed- and shrugged, "Oh you know, uh, keeping an eye out for stray dogs. It's really cold out, hard for them you know?"

Will nodded but didn't meet his eyes. He was looking out at the setting sun. He new there wouldn't be a dark moon, but a waxing gibbious would work just as well.

"Oh you got a cat!"

Han sunk lower into his jacket.

Franklin when on," Cats are great, I remember when I used to have them when I was a kid." 

Franklin tapped Will's knee impatiently for attention, "Say what kind of cat is that? I've never seen one with red eyes before, is it albino?"

That caught Will's attention. He squinted as Franklin, confused. Han's eye's were maroon at best, brown-nosing mostly.

Franklin shifted tracks under Will's scrutiny.

"Is this the normal size for a fishing hole?Seems larger than what you've used befor."

"I don't expect to catch a small fry."

"Can you do that with a lure? Make it so only the best fish bite?" Franklin laugted.

"It's working right now, come closer- you can feel it tugging."

"Really?"

"Why don't you take a look?"

"I can't see anything-"

///

 

Hannibal wasn't expecting Will to shove the man's back with both hands-on had thought it some strange joke when the Will-a-like tumbled with a splash into the cold water.

Was sure that when he sputtered to the surface the hand that Will shot out would grab hold and haul Franklin out.

What Hannibal saw instead was greater that anything he could have helped tilt Will into.

The steady thumping of the witch's heart did not slow or speed when those once so gentle hands curled tight in the hair of the flailing man's skull. Lecter felt the flex of muscle as Will forced Franklin's head back under the water.

The doctor looked up, Will wasn't staring into the distance or closing his eyes tight. He looked dead on, his cold ravenous stare directly at the frothing and churning water.

He stayed there untill the water stilled at last, black like blood in the moonlight.

Hannibal now had a name for that hidden feeling that had been growing inside him.

    

Oh.

 

 

Will...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOHOHO


	7. Nothing like the Boogie Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibals growing love of will is making him reckless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this is sorta filler but if I jumped strait into the action with would feel rushed so NO ReGUrts 
> 
> Also I made a Spotify playlist (Spell Bond) if you want to get into the mood of this while reading it idk go for it

Will carried a icebox of fish. Hidden underneath the catch of the day was a decapitated head and chopped up arm. It was too large to shove in one go, but diced diced into fourths made it a snug fit.

Han did not seem to mind the mingling sent of fish and flesh. His purring had continued once the struggling had ended along with Franklin's life. The witch entertained the idea that Han hated Franklin as much as Will did. He almost felt bad for him, but pity was a sorry thing the witch always scrunched his nose at.

Will new his step was off center with the added weight of the meat, it reminded him of how tired he was. Running of fumes at this point.

He distanced his mind from his body, hoping that he might come back into full awareness after driving on autopilot.

Bad idea.

The ice below him was clear as glass his footing slipped for a moment- the crimson horror that followed him in the adyss was distracting. His own blood beat like a bumblebees wings.

The carcus of his kill floated past. Loose clothes floating in mockery of fins.

Will heard a definite crunching behind him. The sky flew over him and the lake opened it's mouth with a crack.

He was under, numb fingers barely regesterinr movement in the encasing blackness of the lake.

He couldn't breath- he- Han!

He couldn't just drag the cat down with-

He was still purring.

Will blinked.

He was still on the icy lake, he was still standing. 

Was he growling? Do cats growl?

Will looked to the living fur blanket. Han's mouth was slightly open, his face smushed next to the witches neck, growling into his ear.

Okay so cats smell fear, nice.

Will hesitantly raised a hand to pet his head, he could already see the headline,

"RECLUSIVE FISHERMAN FOUND DEAD"

and the subtitle,

" and nothing of value was lost."

His movent calmed Han at once though, Will was even rewarded with his fist cat lick. The toung felt very uncat like in it's smoothness, but it made him smile all the same.

///

"Sorry, I zoned out."

Hannibal listened to the shaky apologie with a twiching tail. Was Will seeing the ghost of his kill or was it just that pesky bald man that seemed to haunt him?

Will walked with his trophy baring no regrets, Lecter might have even called it a relaxed gait, but he did feel disappointment on his shoulders.

It only came after his laps in consciousness.

Did his boy really think killing someone might help him refocus? No that thinking was beneath him, Will had clearly expected Hannibal to keep away the visions.

Dr. Lecter had no tolerance for failure in himself. If he was going to prove to the witch that he was all he needed Lecter needed to act quickly.

Hannibal attempted to sooth his hedgewitch as they drove back home, kneading and rubbing his chest.

He scowled when Will's only response was to absently pat his head.

///

Will hit the pillow hard. He abandoned Han and the evidence in the kitchen. The alter would have to wait, he was drained, and quite frankly, sweating.

His eyes fell down like heavy curtains. He faught it weakly, he had forgotten to take the potion, the visions would remain in the morning.

A range of suffer met his senses but he was sleeping befor he was able to consider what it meant.

///

A breeze brushed over Dr.Lecters bare back, it was a stark contrast to the warmth he felt seconds before, even as he sat beside the icebox.

He peered around to see Will was already dozing.

Aesthetically pleasing. Troubled, sweating, sweet feverish face.

Hannibals leaned over his muscular frame, his own knee denting the bed.

Lecters eyes blackened, there in the middle of the witches brow was a twiching and fluttering in pain, pulsing red.

He brushed back Will's curles, regarding it with a small downturn of his lips.

It flickered to him and Will twiched in his sleep, eyebrows spasming in the beginning of a frown.

"What do you see Will? Where do you go?"

The eye did not meet his but skirted around his face while the witch shivered.

Lecter lowered his lips to his ear,

"Close your eyes, waid into the quite if the stream."

///

Will felt a tickle on his cheek and huffed out the furr in his face.

Han was more or less belly first in front of him. Graham would have never let his dogs do that, but it /was/ his familiar now.

Will cranes his head around and was pleasantly surprised that no pain came with the movement. His eyebrows rose further when he took in the state of his house.

Small garlands burned in bundles of insence and the purple baggie had been rummage in. Cinnamon sticks lay in a pile, the salt pouch look somewhat hastily spilled without much consideration. When he walked past the kitchen even the icebox was out of site.

Will didn't remember doing it, could he have a brownie or other fæ living in his home?

He looked back to his cat, he didn't have the thumbs to do it.

Maybe I just don't remember, it was a long day...

He was in need of a shower, thinking back on it .The smell of drying sweat and oily hair made him hurry to discarded his clothes.

///

Lecter was awake, he had been since Will moved away taking his heat with him.

When the witch took in his house Hannibal drank in the appreciation that gleamed in his blue eyes.

Confusion was clear, but he doubted the witch would draw any conclusions.

Hannibals eyes widened when Will began to undress though, wordlessly stripping down.

True he had seen him before under the moonlight on a roof but his priorities had prevented him from examinig Will closer than a glance.

Long expances of peachy white skin toped with the black mess of curles was showcased for him. His eyes were drawn to the scars that dashed his shoulders and back, no doubt from his hunting. They ran deep and puffed slightly, decorating him for all the world to know just how dangerous he was.

Dr.Lecter felt an odd swell of pride and arousal.

///

Will slowly came to a stop at the stairwell, he turned to look over his shoulder, feeling eyes on him-

Han stood directly behind him.

"Oh- Jesus-!" Will jumped and covered himself with a hand.

Han flinched and Will could not tell if it was from the noise or the name.

He then instantly felt foolish. It was just a cat and the one thing he did know about cats was how they tended to silently stalk people from room to room.

Will pushed him back with a foot wearily. Some part of Will's mind was reminded of dealers moving piles of unmoving pokerchips. It might have been amused if it wasn't for the unhealthy amount of interest the cat looked at him with.

 

He locked the bathroom door but told himself he wasn't hiding in the tub; he just hadn't taken a bath/bath/ in a while.

Wills head was lowered in the porcelain trenches his eyes peaking over the tea green water. The whites of his eyes grew with the shape of the shadow that came from under the bathroom door. It was irregulary dark and inhumanly boney. Pillars of curling antlers came out of the head of the shadows head.

Wills hands slipped out over the edge of the tub, gripping it desperately he spotted his grimoire just out of his reach on the floor-when did he take it here?-

Just as he was ready to make a slippery dash to grab it up the thing disappeared with the imperceptible patting of paws on wooden floor.

Will let out a breath, whatever it was, it had been scared away by his familiar. He immersed himself in the water and let the memorie dig into him, what was that?

He could not forget the elegant and curious face of that man... despite knowing it came from a sketch of some cannibal he felt no fear. Even when the face changed into the image of a dark beast with curling branches on its crown. He could almost hear a smokey voice-

Will opened his eyes.

It mirrored the creeping ink he had just saw.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY SO I HAVE A CHAPTER READY TO POST BUT ITS SHORT DO YOU WANT IT NOW OR LATER


	8. Cellmates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will runs out of explainable reasons for Hannibals actions.
> 
> Hannibal tries to be the best for Will but struggles to keep our witch from finding out the pages he unsealed in the grimoire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short but the next chapter might be wayyy longer-
> 
> BONE APPLE TEA

Will felt like a prisoners in his own home, outwardly he showered Han with peting and rubs but he could not turn a blind eye to his behaviors.

The day he had brought home pieces of Franklin had opened a can of worms, and he was growing more and more worried at what he saw in Han. 

After the bathroom incident the cat had followed him and watched him with like a hawk. He couldn't leave a room without little footsteps following, couldn't tinker on his boat motor without Han finding home in his lap.

While Will cooked the flesh from the bone Han perched on the fridge with a amused glint to his expression. He had swallowed the eye the witch had offered up with a frightening quickness. It was as if he was able to understand who and what Will had been feeding him, savoring each bite that was placed infront of him.

Will new it was not so gruesome really, it's not like he himself was eating it; but as he had at once known that the organ snacher hung up in Beverly's must have been eating the body parts,... Well something leered at the back of his head. A foreboding fact just on the tip of his tounge.

Most of the time Han would carry himself like some Victorian gentlemen. Trying to tidy up after Will inevitably spilled something while working a spell or skirting away from fabrics that would end up covered in his shedding.

Those were the lighter days that Will didn't mind. 

Other times Han would become overly playful and distractive whenever the witch tried to open his grimoire. The little devil would push things off the edges of tables or lay his body across the book, sometimes even resort to tugging his pant leg with his teeth.

It had left the witch practicing possible incantations and invocations in his bathroom at the odd hours of the day. Will wanted strait answers, unfortunately cats demon powers or no, did not talk. Hence the new spell he was working on. Even those small moments were now hard to come by, the stalking beast would stand dutifully outside his door, ears angled to his whispers.

Han took to making bread in this old clothes that were thrown on the floor, he would even sleep ontop of his underwear sometimes. Will started dumping them directly in the hamper and picked up a good laundry schedule.

The most unsettling thing was when Han would spend hours licking himself just in the corner of Will's eyes. Everytime the witch would turn, caught by the movement, Han would stick up a leg and languidly lick /there/ while making direct eye contact with him. It left his face warm and flush with embarrassment, the third time it happened Will had just walked over and chucked him in the bathroom.

Presently Han was curled into a while dumpling on his lap, giving Will a small window of opportunity. The witch flipped to the back of his poetry book ( he had settled down to read it for this very reason) and softly chanted while rubbing a thumb on Hans head.

"Let no secret evade me, rid yourself of your hiding and speak with what voice you have,-"

Hans eyes shot open

"- by the binds that merged us-"

Graham caught Hans thrashing body as he tried to spring away, the witch gritted out the words and endured the scratches,

"- The scales fall from my eyes."

Han was yowling by the time he finished untill all at once he wasn't-

"-go of ME William-!"

Had the air not been punched out of Will's lungs he would have smelt the sent of sulfer coming and going like a flickering light.

Han sat, /straddled/, his lap with only the pants on Will's legs between them.

What hands once held the fleckered gray fur of his familiar now gripped the hips of a tall lean muscled man.

Will swallowed thickly.

Han was still as stone with eyes uncharacteristically wide and a bright blush hugging his sharp cheekbones.

Despite the expression Will easily matched the face to the sketch- his jaw dropped dumbly, face going so pale the color in his lips faded.

Han raised shaking hands, palms up,

"W-Will I can explain-"

Graham threw the hardest right hook in his life.

 


	9. Distaste. Distrust. Devine.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal-harder-daddy-Lecter is really thrown off his rythm.
> 
> Will doesn't trust Hannibal but he has bigger things to worry about, and they need each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On a unrealated note FUCKINVMG POLAR???? AM I RIGHT???
> 
> anyway tell me what you think!

Hannibal new the punch was coming seconds before it split his lip, like the static before your struck by lightning. The knowledge didn't soften the blow.

Hannibal cradled his thumping red face on the floor as Will scrambled away. The witches arms dragging his body away from the crouched man in front of him

On some level Dr. Lecter was grateful for the distraction from his bare body. While he had no insecurities per say, the situation was the most flustering moment of his life.

Focusing on the ache in his jaw he couldn't help the thrill in his gut at feeling his hedgewitch's strength burst forth so violently.

He had to proceed delicately though,

"Will...breath" Hannibal said with a unwavering voice.

"Bre-Breath! You-Your ah? How the fuck are you!" Will stuttered clutching his own cut knuckles.

"Youwerejustaghost- you licked me! You've been-" 

"Just a ghost?" Hannibal couldn't help the venom that spat into the word. He endured his witches scrutiny like a whipping, Dr.Lecter crouched under the table in a gray shadow.

Will watched the curled muscle of the man, like a Olympian ready to sprint. More than a hunter, a beast himself. 

Will let out a pained and frantic laugh,

"Your a fucking cannibal."

The black blood quality of his eyes twinkled in the dark, little red lures.

"You fed me Will, you took me in.."

Will swallowed dryly at the gentleness, but missed it as soon at it was gone,

"You imprisoned me, you made me powerless against your every whim," Hannibal clicked his tounge and caught a drop of blood from his lip.

"I didn't mean for this to-"

"And now what Will? You'd take back the life you forced upon me?"

"Nu-no-"

"My freedom then? Tighten the locks around my soul, put me away in one of your jars maybe?"

"No! If I would have known you still had, you were still-"

Hannibal risked sharply, "That's the first lie you've told me, and I won't have you do it again William."

Dr.Lecter felt a growl worm at the back of his neck, "I could taste the desperation on you, so needy for something to put a tie around your bag of nightmares. But there's much worse in you when your awake. You'd do it all again if you could. I've seen your empathy, your... cruelty."

The world curled and purred around his throat so tightly Will had to bark out his next sentence,

"Oh fuck off! Your as alone as I am."

The witch sat up straighter, "What do you want? Why didn't you show yourself if you could..."

Will tenced his eyes hardened like stone.

"Will."

His witch was up and taking the stairs two at a time. To get the gun or the rock salt? Both, knowing his Will.

Hannibal stood gracefully, he stalked smoothy after Will and let his nose leak a trail of blood down his nose.

Will locked himself inside of his upstairs storage room, the most warded spot in his house. It was full of mirrors.

"Will, there is nowhere in this house you can hide. No crevices to crawl to."

Will hated the patronizing softness it was spoken with.

Hannibal allowed his shadow, antlers and all, to slip under the pale door. An extension of himself that allowed him some view of his fiesty witch armed at the ready in a salt circle.

"Why don't you open the door and come in then?"

The barrel of the gun rose to his eye level.

"Dispute what you think William, I do not plan on killing you today, I'd appreciate it if you extend me the same-"

"Bullshit."

Hannibal slamed His hands against the door frame,

"I've had every opportunity to drain the blood from your body-" Dr.Lecters growl made Will flinch back and tighten his hold on his rifle.

Hannibal swallowed, discussed at his own actions he released his hold on the strained wood,

"Please,"he began softly," forgive my outburst the demonic influence you... bestowed, frustrates my temper."

"Are you,"Will squinted," Have you been inviting things into my house? Is that why my wards were weak?"

Dr.Lecters shadow crawled up the wall and Will's aim followed it.

"Have you forgotten that first night so soon?"

Will detected a pout, but he was probably reading to into his tone.

"I saved you, you would have fallen from your tower, I could have let you." Hannibal whispered in something that could be called...fear?worried concern? What?

"Why didn't you then?"Will snapped.

"You and I are just alike...we could not survive... separation."

Will scrunched his face, what the fuck was this guy on about? 

"You need me Will, can't you feel it in the night? Under you floorboards, spreading beneath your pillow?," Dr.Lecter placed a hand on the door, "They're coming."

Will shivered at the chill that drenched the room,

"Who?"

"Your actions have consequences, I cannot pretect you if you don't let me."

"From what? Protect me from what?"

"You've seen it all already Will."

Hannibal was playing a dangerous game. He didn't know the answer to the questions he was planting, but judging by the cold sweats some part of Will did.

Will set down his gun, his shoulders slumped. A defeated Atlas. Dr.Lecters brow creased. The need to gather the sharders and force them together tickled his palms.

The wood strained.

"Bedelia and the others." Will said to the floor.

Dr.Lecter stepped inside the room, feeling useless and unsatisfied with himself at the turn of events.

///

Will was the biggest idiot on the planet.

He knew he should have kept Tobias locked up in that cupboard, knew he shouldn't have experimented with another witches familiar, even if it was just his remaining power.

Now that Han had it running threw him Bedelia could be inching closer and closer to him at this very moment. No wonder the spiritual energy was drawing so much shit to his little house.

All because Will couldnt handle a few nightmares.

The tears that collected and dropped from his lashes cooled his burning cheeks. He blinked them away and was met with the sight of Hans deep stare. There it was again, that weird hint of...consern? Shame?

He was probably annoyed as fuck.

Will cleared his throat,

" You said you'd protect me."

"Yes." Han said too quickly.

"I need more than that."

"I can help you, if you ask me to." Hans words smothered Will with something he couldn't name.

When had it got so warm in here, why the hell was he still naked? Fuck, don't be weird just look at his eyes- no fuck that too-

"I NEED," Will began forcefully, " erHm, I, I need you to teach me. That's what familiars are for. I'm not your student or, or charge..."

"No. Your much more than that." Han said in a secretive whisper.

Okay what the fuck was with this guy?

The witch waved a hand and if to dispell the swaddling emotions,

"And no more games, or whatever you do when you think I'm not looking."

Han avoided his eyes but Will caught the pink that tinged his cheeks even in the shadow.

Will stepped out of the circle and glared hard at Han, despite the hight difference he sincerely hoped he was intimidating.

He was satisfied to see Hans head lower after a glance.

"Got it?"

"Of course", that smokey voice promised.

///

Hannibal's heart was in his throat, he felt reckless and uncomfortable. He was barely holding back the rush of blood to his face but he couldn't stop the cooing he had already let slip into his speech. If helt worse than his time with Lady Murasaki, thicker and uncontrollable.

Will played with his emotions like a child throws a ball. One second weeping so softly in tragedy fit for the stage and challenging Hannibal restraint (the need to comfort was like a foreign language), the next second rising from ashes biting and snarling. Dr.Lecter wanted to slice open a vein for him, feed him and let the witch take and take.

It had been so much simpler when Will would just pet his head or speak carelessly about everything and nothing.

He was jolted back to attention when the witch threw his jacket around Hannibals bare shoulders.

"I'll get you some clothes..."

Lecter let out a breath as Will left the room, he curled his fingers around the jaket. It only just covered his manhood, a tunic that seeped with the pine sent of his hedgewitch.

Hannibal felt foolish. He should have thought of a back up plan, shouldn't have tricked and teased Will so blatantly. He was dreading the confrontation he knew would come.

 

 

 

 


	10. Cry if you need to

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hurt and Comfort, also slighty shy Han

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This had more mistakes than even I am used to,, so I went back and cleaned it up a bit,, still more to the story, but Ive been busy so the chapters might be smaller later idk

Will fumbled to wrap his melting head around the last fifteen minutes of his life as he ruffled through his clothes.

He stilled at the sight of a stray white strand of fur on his clothes. Just a few hours ago he had been practically hand feeling Han.

Will new there must be something the familliar was getting out of this, he was waiting for the knife to stick him in the back, but he couldn't quests Hans motives.

There was something /other/ about the way Han carried himself, a offness in him that Will had yet to adjust to. 

One thing at a time.

After he had delt with the Coven, then surely some more truth could be weasled out of the cannibal. 

Oh there was also that. A cannibal was living with him. He would have to deal with it, technically Han was still a demon and whatever habits he had taken up while alive didn't matter anymore. 

"Choose your battles." Will breathed, looking at the floorboards.

They were riddled with scratches from pets long gone. 

The tick ticking of their claws encased his ear. The tapping of nails like a bomb waiting to explode in his head.

All he could see was Abigail's lifeless body, displayed upon the table like dinner, the clicking of the witches nails on the wood as she spoke in a whispering rasp,

"Will, you know her father did not approve of your relationship with Abigail, it was destructive. You were a bad influence to each other."

Wills eyes blurred with salt water when he tried to look to her. He only made out the blond of her hair and the sharpness of her nails.

"A ba-bad influence, yo-you" Will could hardly speak let alone breath.

Her father looked at him. Garrett J. Hobbs was standing now at the head of the table,

"Don't you see Will? You weren't ready, neither of you were. So we had to start again. Next time, you'll be ready. We can wait for you, for both of you to be reborn." The sureness with which he spoke had Will constricted with more fear that his actual words. This man could not be reasoned with. His veins were too blue to be healthy, his eyes too yellow to ever gleam white again, and his flesh slick with a manic shine.

"Don't worry Will, he told me all about you, and I was able to convince him." Another balding man spoke up, more warlock than witch," I'll plant you both together in my garden. You'll be connected there, the spores will reach out for you. They know when you are there, they know!" Hes voice was cheerful, his smile so unearing in it's sincerity.

Will shook his head stead fast.

Will remembered the pact he and Abigail had made just days before, they had been so close to escaping their dead beat lives and deranged fathers. Now he couldn't picture that future, now he stared at the cracked open carcass of Cassy, Abiagils doe familiar. Her ribs were stretched open like an oyster shell.

"We could not let this flirtation with the older orders continue Will. You know the unenlightened cannot preach the texts." The female continued, tapping and tapping.

Will had stopped listening, he could feel her demon approaching him from behind, befor the wires were drawn up around his neck he already had his gun pointed behind him.

His ears rang with the first shot.

He stumbled away, the coven did not move. She was confident he would die and it showed in the soft lines of her shoulders.

He remembered the air being punched out of him as he was thrown back, could not forget the disapointment on her face after Hobbs fell down from Will's bullet holes.

It wasn't sadness, not even pity. 

She spared Hobbs one glance," It's hard to predict when brittle materials will break...Kill the boy Tobias, I don't need to tell you twice."

Will Graham cryied that night. 

The dry blood on this arms only chilled him more, but it was not his.

Bedilia had vanished from the mortal plain, entirely by her design. 

He had taken Adigail to his lucky stream, sunk her into the bed of it and left the walls of her home for the police to clean or cover up

Will came back to himself in his old unused room, clothes bundled in his hands. A sweater and some sleeping pants. He walked with such a stillness that not even the dust stired.

He found Han waiting for him into the hallway, his maroon eyes pinned him with the downturn of his lips. Hans brows were in a micro frown, a great contrast to the hard scowl Will gave him in turn.

///

Hannibal cleared his throat, taking the clothes from his witch," Thank you Will."

The hedgewitch retreated down the stairs, his mouth in a line as he worldlessly walked.

Hannibal slipped the clothes on quickly.

Folding the jacket, though he was bemoaned parting with it, he headed down to find his Will.

The witch was collapsed on the couch, his body shivering in spite of his layers.

Dr. Lecter speed to his side, tenderly holding his face between his hands he clinically examined his rolled back eyes. His pulse was eratic and the hedgewitch was heating up quickly.

"A mild stroke." Hannibal said with uncertainty, his voice was steady but he felt everything but. His hands skimmed along his witches body, but he found no physical injuries. His eyes shiften into their all seeing black, and his heart dropped into his stomach.

Dr.Lecter's detached formalities fell away, Will's third eye was crying, red and puffy it dashed back and forth looking for escape.

Lecter's anger rose to squash down his helplessness, one moment without his supervision and Will had slipped into a spasming state.

He brushed hair aside from his witches face. 

"Your name is Will Graham, your here, with me."

The eye focused on him blinking.

"You are waking now, safe."

It struggled, blinks becoming longer and longer as Dr.Lecter lulled it shut, holding his witch's head close to his own warmth.

Will did not awake at once, but Hannibal still marked it as progress.

///

Will woak up with a droop in his spirit, wilted but wrapped in blankets on his bed. It was becoming a habit. His hand was only mildly ichy in it's bandages.

He pulled himself upright to rest on his elbows. It was not hard for him to imagine what had happened.

Han was watching him from across the room, sitting in a recliner but managing to look like he walked of the runway. 

It was comforting to see he could still rely on Han being a sneaky and spying little bastard.

"You make a great cat."

What the fuck-why? 

Han blinked, his face splitting into a smile.

Scratch the runway look, this was something much more tender, something that Will was not prepared for.

Han wet his lips, washing away the break in his neutral expression.

"Do you truly have no control over your gifts?"

Will ran a hand threw his hair,"I go through the motions, I've tried everything. None of the tricks work on me."

"I won't ask you to go into a trance again Will, but perhaps you need to un-learn some tricks. Tomarrow I'd like to guide you."

"In meditation?"

"Of sorts."

"Let's just keep it professional."

"Or we could socialize, like adults."

 

 


	11. From the Top

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will has reluctantly agreed to let Hannibal help him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a filler to let you know I'm not dead and this story is not abandoned, I just have IB classes now ;-;...

Lecter worked carefully with Will, not like he was some fragile teacup meant to be brought out for only the rarest occasion, more like a Jack in the box, that would spring at the slightest turn of the lever.

He monitored the rise and fall of his chest critically and wistfully, would be ever be able to rest his head there again?

 

“It's not working.” Graham grumbled.

 

“That is likely because you are actively working against it William.”

 

The Hedgewitch slumped his shoulders. Lecter had forced him to relearn classic meditation.

He was taking to it like a spoiled child, he could not sit still, didn't aline his spine and insisted it was all nonsense.

 

“We've been at this for  _ hours-” _

 

“And we will continue until you can use your sight when you command your eye to open. Nothing can be performed before then.”

 

Will huffed, “ It's not like I could anyway, my magic is shit, it's how I got us into this situation in the first place.”

It was true, the last great feat he pulled that was within his control had been the brutalized collection of Tobias's essence, but past that day…

 

“You are able to see when you dissociate, or when you enter a state that leaves your consciousness into itself.” Han brushed over Will's self-depreciation.

 

“And I always see Hobbs.” Will scowled, shuffling on the floor mat.

 

“When you open yourself to see on the hidden planes, over the hedges, ghosts and spirits are visible to you. Dimensions unheard of,” Hannibal squinted his eye, examining Will with steepled fingers, “it is involuntary and a direct result of your inability to focus on what you want to see. You lack restraint, that is why you see them Will.”

 

Dr.Lecter leaned closer, “The mirrors of your mind can reflect the best of yourself, not the worst of someone else. You are not Hobbs.”

 

Will laughed, something harsh and spiteful and he leaned back on his hands, “ Aren't I? I didn't  _ just _ kill him, I…” He cleared his throat watery, eyes sharp, “I strung him up like an ornament. Let him bleed out, dangling on a rope, I assume the crows got his eyes, before I left there were none to be found in his head.”

 

“I common end for witches, to be hung in the gallows.” Hannibal let his lips twitch in an almost smile.

 

“Divine punishment mirrors the sin being punished.” Will said shortly. “He was against the founding of a new practice...Destroyed Abigail when he found out what we were doing.”

 

“But it was more than revenge. This was pre-emptive, you fantasized about it before.”

 

Again the Witch nodded, Hannibal drank in the admission like fine wine. His witch was always a bit savage, he had just needed something to push him along. Lecter yearned to show him just how alike they were. He had to play his cards carefully.

 

“Everyone thinks about killing someone.”

 

“How did it feel Will?”

 

“Righteous... Powerful.”

 

“Death is an extension of the control you inflict on your reality, what you lack in your mind you make up for in life, but the disturbances that follow break that reality.”

 

“Please,” Will shot him that hard smile, “Don't psychoanalyse me, you won't like me when I'm psychoanalysed.”

 

“I would apologise for my analytical ambush but I know I would be apologising again and you'll tire of that eventually, so I have to consider using apologise sparingly.”

 

Will ran a hand over his face, scratching his beard idily, “I don't see how any of this is helping me.”

 

“I believe using your gift to see the ghost of your kills will regulate your abilities.” Hannibal began, “After you've embraced those visions, marinated in them, it will become easier to step into during meditation, and finally you will reach a point where you can see at any point of the day, relaxed or not.”

 

Will blinked. “We moved from meditation to murder?”

 

Hannibal smiled at the pleasure he felt just under his witches skin, “Do you have a better proposal?”

 

Will shook his head, “No, I was just, expecting… I don't know, yoga?”

 

“Is that what first impressions would suggest I would recommend?” Hannibal enjoyed the light bantering, he felt for certain that they were progressing.

 

///

 

“No,your first impressions was more  _ suggestive _ than suggesting.”

It fumbled out of Will's mouth inelegantly, and the witch didn't know what was worse; Han understanding the implication or being unable to decipher the gibberish.

In Will's defense, he had been sitting for thirty minutes while the most pretentious, infuriating and ridiculously hot cannibal he had ever met (so like, one) watched him unblinkingly.

 

“I'll make us breakfast.” Han (hell was that wasn't even his name) diverged, rising from the mat across from him and disappearing into Will's tiny kitchen.

 

Fuck. Will sighed, was it weird to hit on your own familiar? Did he even really want to hit on him? That came out of left field- he was still a creepy son of a bitch anyway, who cares if he made this situation awkward? Han used to put his entire face inside Will's palm until he got attention, this was a sprinkle in comparison to how weird Han was.

 

It didn't help Will to feel any less embarrassed.

 

///

 

Hannibal cut the tomatoes less precisely than he should have been able to.

The sharp comment made him fluster. Will was not going to let him live down the chance transformation on his thighs.

But even then, heat pooled in his stomach as he lingered on the memory. He was unable to stop the fantasy that came to him as he attempted to make an omelette.

How could it have played differently?

What if he had taken Will's jaws into his hands, moved there hips together just so, crushed those lips under hi-

 

“What are you making?”

 

Lecter looked down at the mess of eggs.

 

“A protein scramble to start the day.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	12. Click

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal continues to give Will dead birds, but not in the way you would think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm using Google docs now? Maybe there will be less spelling mistakes idk.

“Can I ask you a question?” Will asked lifting his fork to his lips,”No, actually I'm going to ask you some questions and your going to answer them.”

 

He couldn't directly meet eyes with Han, he didn't like to make eye contact really, but the witch caught the carefully controlled halt of his familiars movements. A small inner struggle like a train clankering to a stop. There began Will's first question,

 

“You have to obey me, right?”

 

“As your contract followed the traditional constraints of-”

 

“Just answer yes or no,  _ truthfully. _ ”

 

A twitch of his finger on the fork.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Only if I give direct orders?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Is it easier for you to keep this form? Your old body?”

 

A flex of the wrist.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Have you been keeping things from me, other than,” Will gestured to the entirety of Han and the room.

 

A visible shuttering jerk forcefully went up Hans body, ending with a hard twist of his head, as if something had tugged his ear,

 

“Yes.”

 

Will found his place by focusing on the bridge of his nose, it was creased with the intense fold of his brow.

The witch chewed his food, waiting, “ This is good.”

 

“No.”

 

“No? What do you- oh, you still can't digest non-human foods?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Hm.” Will looked out into the wasteland that surrounded his home. To the metal pit out in the cold, to the broken car that drew a sore eye.

“What's in the trunk of that car?- uh”

 

The witch frowned for a moment, beginning to think of his commands as an odd sort of computer code for Han, “ Disregard my last order.”

 

Han rolled his shoulders like a king shrugging off his silken robes, Will almost rolled his eyes.

 

“When I walked the earth, unrestrained by the binds of society and our contract,-” Will could not believe how Han managed to make it seem as though it was his decision to be here, “- I took up a particular branch of the culinary arts that required a specific set of tools, such tools were unable to be cleaned property before my untimely death. I imagine that have rusted and corroded by now.”

 

“You pissed on me because you didn't want me to see a few rusty spoons?”

 

Han looked down, picking at invisible lint, “No, there was some food that had spoiled as well. Unconventional food. At the time I was not willing to show that side of myself.”

 

“When were you able to shift like this? _ Really _ .”

 

Han closed his mouth, reopening it for a second to say, “The day I peeled open your grimoire, the day you found me in the hallway.”

 

Will tilted his head, face scrunched but without the care to be truly angry, “That's why you kept on breaking things, you didn't want me to find out.”

 

“It was necessary. I would never have been driven to such lengths had you given me the attention I asked for.” Han said somewhat stiffly. Was he really pouting about not being pampered? What kind of- first of all-

 

“Those pages were sealed for a reason Han! And they didn't have the spell work that would've-”

 

“Hannibal.”

 

“What?”

 

Han cleared his throat, holding his head high regaly but pinkening slightly, “ My name is Hannibal Lecter. Dr. Hannibal Lecter.”

 

Will floundered for a moment, did his familiar really just name drop like that? Did he know how important demons names were, spirits in general? Not to mention it was his whole name at that! Title included-

 

“You can't just say that!”

 

“Why is that Will? You already hold control over my every breath, and it only seems fair, as I know your name.” Hannibal justified.

 

“They are always listening, even if we can't see them.”Will gritted out, “I don't want you to tell anyone else your full name, just, I don't know Dr.Lecter or Han for now.”

 

Dr.Lecter looked smug, even as he smiled with only his eyes. Will bit back a sharp remark as it dawned on him Hannibal had given him a gift, and made the witch unknowingly possessive of it.

 

“A name has power, and words... travel. I just hope my wards were strong enough to keep any unwanted guests away.”Will dismissed.

 

“What if I wanted a quest, invited them here. Would your wards be-”

 

The witch swallowed his eggs unchewed, “Are you trying to get imprisoned in a vase?”,

 

“You misinterpret my meaning Ragana, you needed someone to kill, do you not? I have just paved the way.”

 

The witch stood up, ignoring this new name he assumed was an insult, “Dr.Lecter what did you do?”

 

Hannibal glanced at the grimoire, laying on the couch, “A simple spell. It draw one of  _ my  _ former enemies to challenge. There's no need to worry Ragana, they are harmless, easily disposed of.”

 

If it were not for the white bandages that were already a stark white against Dr.Lecter’s skin, the Witch might have slapped him on the head. Instead he only laughed dryly, taking his dish to the sink,

 

“Oh yes, an act of complete selflessness. How thoughtful of you Dr.Lecter.”

 

“Here they are now.”

 

Will stopped, he hadn't heard any cars driving up. He looked back to Hannibal but a white cat sat in his place. He shot him a look, and Hannibal went running off to the front door.

 

As the witch followed his little demon he gradually  began to hear the sound of a clicking, it took him only a moment for him to place it as the snapshots of a small camera.

 

Will opened the door and Hannibal slipped out ahead of him,

“Can I help you?”

 

The woman finally turned around to face him,

“Oh, sorry, I've just, never seen a car so beaten up- not to be rude,” she laughter convincingly, her red curls bounced.

 

“Neither had I until I bought it.” Will tried to carry on he wasn't the most social of people. Hannibal must have caught that, because he stayed around Will's legs and brushed his tail between them. It helped.

“I don't see yours.” Will looked around the open field.

 

“So did you strip the frame? Some pieces are missing, they look less forceful than the others.” She deflected, pocketing her camera, “And you know I have to ask, what kind of accident was it? Do you know?”

 

Will stepped back, she asked too many questions, was too smothering friendly, and avoided the most important question: “ _ why are there blood stains coming from the trunk? _ ”

 

“I removed most of the skeleton,” Will turned around, walking to the back of his house, “ I was using it for a little side project, bit of a handyman ya'see?” He let his southern drawl slip into his voice, as he beckoned her with a small wave.

“The crash?- well now-that's a story all by itself, tell you it over a few beers Miss?”

 

The reporter walked behind him, her red lipstick framing her teeth like a deep cut pried open to the bone, “Sure, I have to pick up the kids in a bit, but I'm sure they won't mind me being a little late as long as I have a bit of a story.”

 

Great lie, would have worked perfectly for anybody else, because anybody else would not have know how to crawl under her skin. Know that her life was her job, a family was unsustainable.

 

Will stopped in front of the carefully piled assortment of metal that was arranged in the form of a circle. A sad little pit.

 

“I don't come out back here much, let me go get some a case and some chairs Miss,” Will pretended to flounder for a second, and her pearly whites shined.

 

He left Hannibal to distract her as he walked back inside.

 

///

 

Dr.Lecter watched Will retreat gleefully, he would be witnessed to another performance and just as last time, he would have front row seats. 

 

Freddie Lounds began to take more pictures.

It was intolerable. 

He stepped closer to her.

 

“Oh hey there girl, aren't you a pretty one?” She cooed once his presence could not be ignored.

She rose the camera up to her eye, hoping to capture him. “What a snowball you are.”

 

-Click-

 

She bent down to pet him, lookin with the other hand at the camera screen- and froze.

 

She jumped away from him, eyes blown painfully wide. Grasping the camera with forceful hands.

 

Hannibal flicked his tail that curled around him. Curiously watching her back away from him, and into the chest of Will.

 

“Problem?”his dear Ragana asked.

 

She sputtered, and he gripped her arms with force, throwing her forward. 

She scraped her hands bracing herself.

 

“My name is Freddie Lounds, I'm the writer of Tattle Crime, I can get you on the front page, famous-”

 

She started to prattle out at once, Hannibal could not admire her self preservation instincts when it came in such a low form.

 

His hedgewitch continued to advance, a large gallon of gasoline in his hand.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ragana is a Lithuanian goddess that can predict the future based off of what she sees in the present, she is a "watcher, thinker and feeler".
> 
> And Hannibals really liking the whole name-giving magic, so this extra bitch had to do it.


	13. Feral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will sets Freddie on Fire. Hannibal is a loving and supportive boyfriend, Will just doesn't know it yet.
> 
> Also Han accidentally fucks up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning UUUh body fluids? Ig?

“Where’s your car Freddie.” Will asked slowly, he was in no hurry to wipe her out.

 

“I can take you to it.” The reporter tried to stand, her ankles fumbled with the heels of her shoes.

 

Will tisked, uncapping the gallon, “What are you doing here Ms.Lounds.” He said somewhat rhetorically. Like a mother sighing at her mischievous child.

 

“I'm working a story- we can sweep this under the rug-people will be looking for me."

 

Will doubted that. He splashed the gasoline on her studying her face as she sputtered.

 

“Weren't you the one who dug up the Minnesota Shrikes story?” Will tilted his head.

He remembered reading about it a few years back, she had a habit of looking threw cold cases when life wasn't exciting enough. His whole week had spiralled into a rage, why couldn't people let the dead rest? It was his penance for letting Abigail fall into the hands of the Coven. 

“What was it you said, about the family that died there? ‘ _ The Witches are Burning themselves?’  _ “

 

She choked up, trying to rid her clothes of the fuel. She scrambled away from Hannibal, piecing something together.

 

“Is that what you are? Is that what this us- some occult?” She was smiling like a maniac,”What you're a Satanist?” 

 

Her movements were frantic, she tossed the camera at Will like brick, but he hardly had to move to avoid it.

 

He lit a match from his pocket. 

“No.”

 

///

 

Her hair burnt the fastest, consumed in an instant, the smell was too strong, even for his hedgewitch.

 

She fell backwards into the little pit all by her own.

They were too far out into the wide countryside for anyone to report her wailing cry, it was the large black band of smoke that trailed in the sky that worried his Ragana.

 

“Deal with this. It's as much my kill as yours.” Will said to the demon.

 

Hannibal curled his tail pleasantly, if that's what was asked, he could certainly indulge Will. He was glad he and Will had another thing in common, that being, a mutual disgust of Freddie Lounds. 

 

Will walked into the distance, as Hannibal transformed again. The little witch off to displace her car no doubt, cunning boy.

 

The cold air steamed with Dr.Lecter's breath, but despite his suddenly nudeness, he wasn't cold in the least.

He stretched out a hand into the flames, it was like a warm bath against his skin. He could see the twisted body in the pit, could taste Will in the fumes.

 

“The path to Paradise begins in Hell.” Hannibal said to himself.

 

///

 

Will returned to the sight of a smoked leg, artfully arranged on his dining room table. He couldn't have been gone long enough for Lecter to create something like this. 

 

The bones framed the leg like an cornucopia, ribs hanging like a dome over the meat.

 

“Will, please take a seat, I'm nearly finished.” 

 

Hannibal stood in the kitchen with a bowl of broth, redressed and preening under the witches wide eyes.

 

“Han I-”

 

“Hannibal.”

 

“Dr.Lecter I'm not eating any part of her.” Will crossed his arms, “And I'm not doing you anymore favors like that again.”

 

Hannibal blinked, face a cool slate, but looking upon his creations with something seething inside. A Roman god of old, with his sharp brow and slim nose.“We helped each other Ragana, in more ways than one.”

 

“Why did you even want her dead? She couldn't have done anything to you,” Will went to scrummage for food in his pantry, brushing past the demon and breaking the intimidating illusion, “or are you just that petty?”Will teased easily.

 

Hannibal glowered, drizzling the broth over the leg.

“She has been attempting to uncover my whereabouts far before the accident, I knew that eventually she would stumble upon the missing car. It would put your freedom in jeopardy, as you have it within your possession.” Dr.Lecter turned back to Will.

“So I allowed her to find it and bring herself to you. Her death would not trouble you. She is too immoral, but I must admit, I was not aware of her previous articles that provoked you.”

 

Will pulled out a jar of peanut butter and some jelly. Trying to ignore the idea of Dr.Lecter being what he would deem considerate, as he had tried to find someone Will wouldn't hesitate to kill. Somehow he didn't feel as pathetic in accepting his help when he new that ultimately Hannibal was gaining just as much, if not more, in return.

So distracted was he, trying to weed out where his familiar took a stance(as a witch often does) that He hadn't noticed when Hannibal snuck up to him till he felt the mans hands around the jars.

 

“Will.” He purred out, “Come to the table with me.”

 

Will almost dropped the jars, but the demon caught them and placed them back on the shelf, his hands were warm and Will was just touched starved enough to crave them.

 

“Hannibal go sit down.” Will ordered instead.

 

Dr.Lecter sucked in a breath, nearly inaudible, a small hiss near his ear before the pressure of his presence was gone.

 

Will put two Eggos in the toaster and brought the jars back out. His thoughts switched tracks, shouldn't he have seen that red head walking around again? Would she be burnt up or chopped up?

“I haven't seen her. I can't feel her.”

 

“Your closed off, this works in our favor. We can work on you opening it, after dinner.” Hannibal said from the table, cutting into his meat delicately.

 

When Will sat across from him, plate full of a blueberry eggo pb&j, Dr.Lecter stopped his movements. Fork poised at the ready.

 

“What?” Will asked after a bite, “You've seen me eat Ramen straight out of the pot, what's the big deal?"the witch looked on unimpressed by his familiars reaction. 

 

Dr.Lecter rested his utensils on the plate.

“If you would have let me, I could have easily adjusted my meal to fit your dietary restrictions.”

 

Will shrugged, “ Too late now.”

 

Hannibal's resumed his eating in the quite, no change in posture was notable, but the glare was as hard as stone.

 

Will swallowed a bite and he felt the demon track the movement of his neck, “Actually I think I have some Nutella-”

 

The table slid away from him with a screech, -pushed to the side violently-

He was yanked forward by his shirt, inches away from Hannibals face. Lecter remained seated, forcing the witch into a bent kneel.

 

“HaNNIb-”

 

His jaw was held open by a powerful hand,

“Spit it out.”

 

“HUluK-” Will gagged pushing away with his hands on the demons shoulders, his grip was unbreakable.

 

“ _ Spit it out now.” _ Hannibal's voice growled.

 

“I-caUwNT YOU dUMBaweSs-” the witch struggled.

 

Dr.Lecter's eyes blackened. With his free hand he began to forcefully press and massage at the witches stomach. Will moaned out in pain and confusion, confusion from the mixed signals his own body was currently giving him.

 

Nope, definitely pain-Will began to gag as he felt the food being impossibly moved back up, slowly and concentrated. Spit dropped down the side of his mouth with oncoming bile. His eyes watered but he could make out the curling of Hannibal's lips.

 

He coughed it up with one go, stuck together in a ball of warm mush.

It fell on the floor between them wetly.

 

Will gulped down air- “Don't touch me!” he yelled out.

 

Hannibal snached his hands away from him, his eyes clearing as the witch jerked away.

“WIll- I had no intention of- It was entirely out of my-”

 

Will rubbed his sore jaw, face watery and red.

“What the fuck Han!”

 

“The impulses came into me like a beast.” Hannibal tried to explain, for his part, he looked fairly shaken and panicked himself. Eyes blown out of proportion and voice stringing together sentences faster than he could annunciate. “I was stripped of all my discipline, Will you must believe me when I tell you I had no desire to harm you.”

 

“Clean this up!” Will yelled, vibrating with anger. Logically he knew it was a side effect, with the demon fusion he had done whatever animalistic or primal urges Dr.Lecter had would be twice as tempting, controlling even. This did not quell Will’s anger at being thrown around and choked.

 

He stormed away, back outside where it had begun to snow again.

He'd rather face whatever ghosts came to him then put up with Hannibal.

The danger and power he saw might have excited him for a total of two seconds, but it did not make up for the violation he felt sticking to his neck.

 


	14. I Want a Taste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will figures out Hannibal is a Wendigo, doesn't give a shit, and Hannibal is butt-hurt that Will's a good detective, so he fucks with him (((literally)))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't been able to work on this as often as I wanted, but I made a longer chapter and the slow burn is actually starting to burn.

Dr.Lecter carried on his movements swiftly, the average onlooker would not be able to tell that as he reset the table and cleaned the floor, he was making walls in his mind palace purely for the pleasure of tearing them down.

He knew that there was a part of him that gladly allowed the power to surge in him. His hands were always on the steering wheel, he had made sure of that the first time it had flared it's head, gave it no food or water to live. Even so, he would occasionally listen to the directions it suggested he took, provided that they lead to places he already meant to go.

 

Perhaps it was a bit impulsive of him, it would set back some of his work; or it might spur the witch into a contemplating fit of guilt. If he could only nurture the thought of his capture being cruel and taxing on his 'life force’, then he could eliminate the contract from the equation and draw his witch closer to him.

 

Will's empathy was his greatest weapon and widest cut.

One thing was for certain, he would dig a hoe deep into the earth of his hedgewitch's flesh, till the soft thumping of that bitter heart was his to hold.

 

///

 

Will's foot kicked the forgotten camera, it went sliding like a hockey puck across the ice of his backyard. He took his time retrieving it from the floor, fully expecting the spirit of Freddy Lounds to materialise at any moment.

 

He deleted the pictures -why the hell did she take so many, it's one car?- as he looked at them, the camera was peculiar, almost comically expensive. Probably the ones that took over pixelated pictures. He laughed to himself thinking about the reporter spending hours zooming in extra close for the perfect shot. The action hurt his neck muscles. He frowned. Fucking Hannibal.

 

Upon reaching the last picture he repeated the curse, only now a vaporising shock.

He had steeled himself for the storm of gruesome phantoms that would greet him, and it was this expectancy that prevented him from dropping the camera as the reporter had.

 

It had a faded, foggy quality to it, the image was shaking, vibrating like a bee. The hair on the back of his neck stood on end, his blood spiked with fear, the creature was stark against the white of the ground. It's casually shape, all too familiar, just human enough to be unsettling on the deepest level.

 

Black long boney claw like fingers drew his attention first, they slayed out on the floor where it crouched, a squashed tarantula like creeping to them. The ribs pulled tight on the oil skin, his horns were like antlers, they shot outwards, negative lightning bolts that crossed out of frame.

 

His demon.

 

Will closed his eyes, running a hand from his forehead to the scruff of his beard, till finally he rubbed at his aching neck.

He thought about the man in there, clean cut and sharp, then to the monster he saw on film. He did not think about how it was his fault Dr. Lecter could manifest as the antlered man, he only saw it as a uncasing. Pulling out the pearl from the crafted shell.

 

He wasn't going to forgive him anytime soon, but he wouldn't get anywhere avoiding him and he couldn't afford to waste his time.

 

He deleted that picture too, but it stayed against his vision like a thin film as he took a breath to go back inside.

The table was set for one and Hannibal mechanically ate the meat, but his movements were smoother than the typical jewellery box ballerina. 

Will was over washed with a surreal idea of coming home after long days on the lake to be greeted by Lecter, a caring partner. Table set for two.

Hannibal did not move his head to watch Will's movements, but his eyes were tethered to the witch.

 

Will sat down across from him, “I'm going to look.”

 

Dr.Lecter chewed at a length, “You cannot do it alone Ragana, I can lead you there,” he stood to approach the witch but Will stopped him with,

 

“You can do it from there, sit down.”

 

Hannibal did not resist and thus the move was fluid. 

“Very well, if you would prefer it.”

 

“How would we begin?”

 

“Close your eyes.”

 

“Again?” He complained even as he did so.

 

“Relax your body, your face, your mind. You have no need to respond further, all you need to do is listen to my voice.”

 

Will felt foolish for slumping in his seat but he did so anyway.

 

“Separate the feeling of your flesh from your mind. Feel yourself sinking within the depth of yourself. Focus on the darkness and the lights that are there.”

 

Will could not feel the weight of gravity.

 

“Don't try to form sentences, you’re not prepared for that distraction, push past the darkness, don't let yourself be drawn away from it, focus.”

 

Will saw the empty expanse of blackness, only the voice of his familiar gave him a idea of up and down. It stretched on for miles but he saw a long pillars washed in a dim blue light framing a door. It was cracked open just enough to let a sliver of light pass.

 

“Don't be rash, control the urge to surge into every reality, you're looking for Ms.Lounds, call to her.”

 

Will looked around, there was no one. He wanted, tried to call, but it was only a projected  _ need  _  that flushed into the space.

Finally he saw it, large plumes of white clouds fluttering around a female.

He went to it. She seemed lost and confused, focused but absent.

 

///

 

Hannibal watched with rapt attention as his hedgewitch seemed to dream off, if it was not for the solitary eye that had opened anyone would have thought his Ragana slept.

 

Hannibal could tell nothing from its steady state, he let his shadow extend beyond him and hang over his Ragana. It would be less than desirable should anything challenge the witch, Hannibal would keep watch over him, as always (however unnecessary it would be).

 

He came to full awareness when the wood of the table began to strain under his force. His witch would be upset with the damage he continued to do on his furniture and framework.

Dr.Lecter straitened, removing his hands from the edge of the table and loathing the distance between them.

 

Will's chest began to gasp and pant, his brow sweating. 

“Will.” Hannibal commanded. 

The witch shook, but his eye remain opened.

“Will, focus on the dark, pull yourself awake.” Hannibal guided.

 

His eye closed and his breathing slowed.

“Ignore the sounds, you can only hear me now. Ignore what you see-”

 

“I can see you now.” Will opened up his eyes, his posture corrected as he stood.

 

“Will?”

 

“Before, I knew you were a...spirit of the lonely place.” Will's body shifted as he towered over him, the phrase sent a shiver down Hannibal's spine ‘spirit of the..?’- “but - but Lounds.” Will cocked his head, “Were you ever going to tell me you were the Chesapeake Ripper?”

 

Dr.Lecter was impressed, he had not thought Lounds would have been able to speak, or that she would tell Ragana of his habits.

 

Will's brow hardened in a frown.

 

“Yes.” Hannibal answered, “If you asked. I don't see how it would change things now Ragana, there is no escape.”

 

Will crossed his arms, “We're both stuck with each other and I'll accept the consequences but you can't keep acting like you somehow have the upper hand- it's annoying and I don't want to be thinking about the knife in my back all the time.”

 

Hannibal smiled, “Of course, I'm here to help Ragana.”

 

“And what the hell does Ragana mean?”

 

Hannibal cleared his throat, ready to give the official explanation elegantly-

 

“Honestly, why do you call me it?”

 

Hannibal jerked at the command, and bit his tongue to stop whatever answer might splurt forth.

He tired to smooth the action but the hedgewitch caught it.

 

Will smiled evilly, “This should be interesting.”

 

Hannibal glared at him from under his brow, swallowing thickly. 

 

The witch saw the strain on his face as it grew red.

“Now I'm really curious, just tell me now and I won't be mad.” Will mockingly said.

 

It built in this throat like a rock, his eyes wanted to water but he fought it.

“I sssimply-” his speech stopped and started like a learner driver, breaking and speeding, “thought of you as - themy - goddessof - in my culture the - my visions and future of - because you - It's because I lo-”

 

“Okay stop stop stop, your giving me a stroke.” Will's face was scrunched up in concentration. 

“Never mind, just stop calling me that it's weird.”

 

The pressure that Dr.Lecter didn't know rested on him was removed.

 

Will looked at the leftover food, “I'll leave you too it, you cannibal.” His witch said blankly. Hannibal was surprised at the lack or response this new revelation was having on his witch. And highly annoyed at how simply the boy was picking at his person. Tonight he would have to make up for the ground lost.

 

Will kept talking as he walked away, “Thanks, by the way, and you can get up out of the chair. If you want.” Will murmured walking to the living room.

 

Hannibal gave a pleased humm but was not wholly satisfied with his hedgewitch's manners. He resumed his eating nonetheless.

 

///

 

Will was experimentally enchanting his clothes and glasses again, feeling more confident in his magical abilities. He settled down to stare at the white flecked ceiling after about ten minutes though. He couldn't stop his thoughts wandering to the flustered face of his familiar and the sag of relief he gave when Will showed mercy. What the hell was that hot bastard up to? 

 

Will wasn't even shocked at his luck at this point. Cannibalism wasn't a common crime, not that he had heard of, so finding out his demon was the Chesapeake ripper really only confirmed his worst fears.

So he pushed it aside and instead focused on the shine of the man's hair, the sharp bones and well built form of the European (where else was that accent from) and the danger that perminented the air around them both.

Will was warming up to the joy of having someone bound to him that was just as damaged, but the looming threat of the coven kept him from getting comfortable enough to sleep. 

Maybe I just need to get laid, thought the witch.

 

When the witch moved and lay flat on his bed he was fully expecting Dr.Lecter to begin complaining about the couch situations (he seemed pretentious enough) but when the white fur ball jumped and clawed its way up the comforter he nearly fell off the other side.

 

“What are you doing?” Will asked, sitting up.

 

Hannibal let out a small sound that was less of a “meow” and more of a squeak. 

 

Will blushed from second hand embarrassment, the Doctor could not have found any dignity in the action.

 

“This beds big enough for the two of us, go ahead and stay, I'll try not to squish you in my sleep.”

Will said.

 

He remembered the comfortable nights when he peacefully awoke to fuzzy little feet and a furry belly. He resisted the urge to scoop him up like a stuffed bear and hold him close. 

That's a grown ass man Will, he reminded himself.

 

He turned on his side but lifted the covers for his demon, Hannibal slipped underneath. He saw the lump that moved comically toward him till the cat surfaced at his chest, looking at him questioningly.

Will blinked, in lack or reaction, he petted his head awkwardly.

 

“Uhh, Hi.” 

 

Hannibal closed his eyes and wiggled closer, till his cheeks were squished against the witches breast bones and Will felt the tickle of whiskers on his chin.

Wordlessly Will fell asleep petting the warm cats body, their breathing perfectly in time.

 

///

 

Hannibal was pleased that his cat form was accepted more readily by his Witch, and when he was certain Will was fully asleep he squeezed his head snuggly in the crook of his neck. He had yearned for the cozy cocoon of Will Graham since the last fishing trip, and ritually replaced the sent of the witches piss poor aftershave with his own feline musk.

 

Today he needed to go a step further in their bond, he wanted to get into his head. He would have to be careful not to make any setbacks of Will's progress, but he could not do it any later, as the witch was learning quickly.

 

Hannibal tried to focus and ignore the pleasure of Will's scruffy beard scratching his cheek but it was that mutual pleasure that allowed him to jump onto the wavelength of the witches mind. 

Closing his eyes and falling quickly into Will's space he adjusted himself so that no part of him would contaminate the dreamspace. Contained in a lavish three piece of his choosing Hannibal began to explore.

 

He followed the screams of pain and agony amidst a labyrinth of memories and noted that while his hedgewitch’s was not nearly as organised as his own Palace it certainly had the makings of one.

 

He watched the deviation of Will's past in full color and relishes in it, before becoming lost and splashing into a empty stream. It had all the properties of water, but did not cling to his clothes to make them wet. He followed the current till it dried out, and was correct in guessing the direction it flowed was a red herring, ment to keep others away from his sleeping state.

 

Dr.Lecter wondered if Will designed it that way intentionally or if it was instinctual. He watched from behind a glass screen as Will interacted with his dream.

 

///

 

Will was sitting across from Alana Bloom, a kind and very kissable witch, he had meet once in Beverly's shop. Right now they were sipping coffee and talking about the various dog breeds and how eugenics was mutating the animals. Will was just about to agree with her statement about how mutts were the true purebreds, when he felt a shift and shake at his mind. 

 

He looked around the caffe but couldn't see any change in the random pedestrians, or the beginning warp of a nightmare.

 

“Is this seat taken?”

 

Will looked back to Alana, she sat a little to the side as now a tall handsome man stood pointing at the empty chair besides her.

 

“No not at all, feel free to join.” His mind-Alana replied with a smile.

 

Will frowned, his bisexual really extended everywhere. Nice of his mind to give him options though- oh. 

 

Oh no.

 

Hannibal slipped into the seat like a swan swooping down into water. His dark brown eyes matched the elaborately patterned suit and tie he wore, even the lighting changed to match the styled atmosphere he brought in.

 

Will hadn't thought it was possible but he began to blush.

 

“Dr.Hannibal Lecter, and who might you be?” 

 

Alana smiled and introduced herself, at least that wasn't unusual, his dream characters normally interacted.

 

“How do you know Will Dr.Lecter?” Alana asked.

 

Will frose when Hannibal reached across the table and held his resting hand.

 

“We're lovers.”

 

Will's face burned as the scene changed too more red and soft hues, the background noises somehow smokey.

 

“Oh yes, how could I forget, Will has mentioned you before.”

 

“Has he now?” Hannibal asked looking strait at him.

 

Alana giggled girlishly and said, “All good things Han, don't worry.”

 

Will wanted to implode on himself. Sure he knew it was all just a dream, but being aware of his own fixation on his familiar was not a past time of his.

 

She stood, coffee having disappeared, and ran a hand along Lecters shoulder,

“I'll leave you to it, you cannibal.” She repeated Will's words and lightly kissed Hannibal on the cheek before wandering into the crowd with a smile.

 

Well, that made sense, two representations of subconscious couldn't exist with each other for long, the witch excused. He felt unnerved by the grin that had been inspired on Dream-Hannibal's face upon the proceedings.

 

“When was the last time you dreamt something naughty?”

 

Will was thrown at the question, “Some- something naughty?”

 

He gripped the cup tighter, that was very direct of his mind. 

 

“Something tight and hot.” Hannibal purred out.

 

Will swallowed, everything around them was red and leather with black lace. His body burned.

 

He thought about last month went he had kissed dream Alana, he opens his mouth to speak-

 

“No, deeper, harder.”

 

Will jolted at the hot feeling that sunk in his pelvis.

Hannibal twined their fingers together, leaned closer and took the cup from his hands.

 

“Let me taste you Will.” He breathed out across his lips.

 

Flashes of cooked meat and dripping flesh - Lecter licked inside his mouth and he moaned.

 

Will grabbed him closer roughly and suddenly Hannibal was sitting in his lap like before. He kissed him fiercely and bit at Hannibal's lips, the man jerked and growled, tugging on his curls in turn.

Will groaned at the action and spread his hands along Hannibal's back to feel the tight muscle hidden under his clothes.

Their cocks were thick against each other and Lecter rolled his hips to press them closer. 

 

He broke their kiss, Will whined at the loss, and moved to whisper in his ear as the witch grew closer to the edge-

 

“Have fun cumming on the cat.”

 

Will's eyes widened as he remembered who was sharing the bed with him.

 

“FUCK-”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh shit how's our boY Will gonna get out of this one,, it's worse than just waking up with a boner, like shIT bruv


	15. Your a Nutcase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will's dreams work to bring them closer together, an unfortunate side affect of Hannibals bullshit.  
> It's bittersweet, Because Will needs to get good enough to throw hands with the sun, and he's only just getting there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for homophobic ass?
> 
> Also cOMment Please I see sum subscriptions which is awesome but I can't really tell if people care more than a "meh" without comments,,,,
> 
> FEED ME

Will felt the painfully pleasurable jolt that ended his wet dream and sprung from the bed blindly. He dashed of, not registering any sights or textures as the covers were thrown off him.

The head in-between his legs and on his shoulders pulsed. Both from a sudden shift in blood flow.

The witch vaulted into his humble bathroom on shaking legs and slammed the door close.

 

///

 

Dr. Lecter remained comfortably in the covers listening to the shower turn on. His own naked body was flushed at the dream, he had not expected himself to react to the seduction of Will. It had been years since his member had blushed red to attention. He had underestimated the lust the witch secretly held for him, and hadn't prepared for the fierce devourment of his lips.

 

Hannibal ran a thumb over them, entertaining himself with the idea of them being bloody and bitten. It was not something he thought would stir him quite like it did, but he did not allow himself to rush to completion. He was a man of great skill and ever greater patience. Lying flat on his back he gently began to discourage it with bland and boring memories. 

Bamboo sticks floating in a pond. Chalk being thrown in the air. Loud car horns and angry arguments in a line to the checkout.

 

He was stretched, dressed and waiting by the couch when Will emerged. 

 

The witch had a large towel tied around himself like a monk, and refused to look in Hannibal’s direction. He didn't even comment on the freshly made bed.

 

“Do you suffer from night terrors Will? Beyond what you've mentioned before? You do not usually speak.”

 

That mustered a response.

 

“I suffer everyday.” The hedgewitch mumbled. 

 

“What did you see tonight, that had you so quick to rise? I was startled at your sudden speed, one might have thought you were not asleep at all.”

 

“What do you think?” Will bit back avoidantly.

 

Hannibal folded his hands across his lap as the witch shuffled into clothes, hiding himself behind the towel yet refusing to leave the room.

“If at first I had suspicions of it, now your elusiveness has confirmed it.”

 

Will threw down this useless towel with more force than necessary, fully clothed and seething.

 

“It was not sounds of pain I heard.” The sentence weighted heavy in the air.

The hedgewitch still did not look to him.

“It is perfectly natural to have desires that you explore in your dreams Will,”

 

The witch scoffed, “I don't need validation from you  _ Dr. Lecter _ .”

 

The demon managed to shrug with only a slow blink of the eyes and a tip of his head.

“Even so, I'd like you to know I do not consider it anything shameful, nor do you have any reason to feel embarrassed. I am flattered even, but it can easily be excused as a lack of outsi-”

 

“What?” The question was as sharp as a slap on the face. Will was pale and twitching, ready to sprint at the demons clarification.

 

“You called my name.”

 

“Well - of course I did I don't live with anyone else.” The hedgewitch fumed sassily.

 

Dr.Lecter made no further comment, the boulder was already rolling down the hill.

 

“What work do you have for me today?” Will tackled.

 

“Yule is drawing ever closer to its end Will, and with it the veils become thinner, we must speed up the process. I had planned to gradually open you, but as you have excelled at my first trial, today we will move to energy transfers.”

 

Will rubbed his hands together, “Okay, I've done that before, I'm ready.”

The witch sat adjacent to Hannibal on the couch and look expectantly toward him.

 

“Not just between yourself and I, but others. You have spent too long in seclusion, you need a wider experience with conflicting energy forms Will.” Hannibal elaborated.

 

“Sorry I don't do speed dating, I'm not going into the city to chat up some well meaning soccer moms that invite me to church.”

 

“That is not what I'm asking Will. I need you to accompany me to purchase fitting clothes, and I'd like you to watch the other customers.”

 

“With what money? In case you haven't been paying attention I haven't even finished fixing  _ this _ motor.” Will gestured to a pile of metal Hannibal could not identify, “I’m sure Whole Foods has an uncountable, flood, of ghosts; but I just can't find the time.” 

 

“Then we will make time.” Dr.Lecter said decidedly.

 

The witch clicked his tongue and followed the Doctor to the door, but would go no further. Hannibal was fiddling with the trunk of the bloody car when he began to speak again.

 

It was that easy rhythm that drew people in to listen, a gentle accent fit for story telling,

“I always keep some small fortune with me when I shop, on the off chance that I might run into trouble. I hope the blood has not soiled the bills.”

 

It opened with a click and sprung up after a shove to unleash a thick blanket of rot. Dr. Lecter briefly turned his face, but resumed his rummage easily.

 

“Did you keep a body in there?”

 

“Was that not obvious enough?”

Will jogged up to him, and Hannibal warmed at the clear sign of the witches morbid curiousness.

“It leaked through the icebox, you should put it straight in the bag next time, if you know you're going on a trip.”

 

“You assume I was traveling long distance?”

 

“You don't seem stupid enough to hunt close to home.”

 

“I'll consider that a complement.” Lecters lips pulled into a smile.

 

Will let out a huff that only he considered a laugh and watched as the doctor pulled out a envelope fat with dollars and paper. 

Inside was several passports and identity cards with various aliases.

 

“You just keep these around?”

 

“Occasionally.”

 

“Where exactly are you looking to shop?” Will asked staring at the clump of money Hannibal pocketed.

“Exercise your intuition Will.”Lecter excuraged, “Predict it.”

 

Will focused hard on him for a moment, eyebrows drawn together.

 

“Have you pictured it?”, He closed the trunk, “Keep it there, and we shall see if you are improving.”

 

///

 

Will allowed Hannibal to drive, extending trust to him like a warm handshake. It was easy to fall into a comfortable silence, he drove as if he had always been with Will, following every back road and shortcut to get there fastest. 

They both admired each others profiles while the other was distracted.

The hedgewitch's mouth fell open in a small gasp when they finally pulled up to the shop.

“It's exactly what I saw!..but it could just be a coincidence, I mean, I'm not that good.”

 

Hannibal turned off Will's car and looked at the witch, “Really Will, you are too hard on yourself, you’ d be much more comfortable it you relaxed with who you are.”

 

The witch softened at the indirect praise, being so starved of it.

 

It was an upscale building with elaborate decorations and pricey suits displayed in the window. He didn't catch the name as he walked in after Hannibal, it was something in Italian. It was larger, on the inside, than he had anticipated. Lined with suits, vests, ties and buttons, Will Graham felt like a bag of burnt toast in a five star restaurant.

 

Dr. Lecter, even dressed down as he was, walked into the store as if his every footstep left behind gold imprints. He began to examine cloth swatches and the stitch work of some of the suits.

 

Will shifted on his feet looking around the store and remembering with regret that his glasses were still tucked away in his nightstand. Nothing to focus on now, he really would have to read people.

 

“Equse me gentleman, can I help you?”

 

Will looked up to see a plump woman dressed in a holiday sweater and jeans, it stood out horribly from the stores theme. Dr.Lecter, he knew, was even more repulsed, but politely responded with;

 

“No, I'm familiar with the cuts and fabrics, thank you.”

 

He dismissed her with a graceful nod before resuming his shopping, but the woman did not back away. Will felt a spike of annoyance from both of them, and it made his skin itch and pull like the tight ponytail the woman's hair was raked into. Her hoop earrings spoke of money and her  judgemental squint yelled privileged.

 

“I know some other stores that might fit your price range better.” She finally said, this time directed at Will.

 

The witch was hit with a flood of anger from his demon, which frightened him as much as it interested him, for the man gave no outward shift.

Will pursed his lips, “My price range? And what would you say that is again?”

 

Her face twisted and her hands jingled with jewelry when she gestured, “Just for, well the middle class dynamic.”

 

“Do you have any silk ties?” Hannibal spoke up.

 

“Not what your looking for, let me guess, bright florals and petals? We don't have that here.”

 

Will blinked, while Lecter sprinkled in confusion there was obvious distaste and type coding pouring from her. 

Was that a reference - was she indirectly calling them fairies? Did she really just clock them as a gay couple?

 

“Besides, they start at fifty and go up.”

 

Hannibal and Will shared a look.

 

“May I have your card? For my books?”

 

///

 

The witch waited in the car as his demon finally managed to get a suit and was now putting in orders for tailored three pieces.

Will had a throbbing headache from the charged energies and negativity. The loathing and vengeance that welled up inside Hannibal mixed with the dripping prejudice from the saleswoman made him overfilled with hatred and burning to snap something. He had had no choice but to seek safety in the empty parking lot.

 

When Dr. Lecter returned he was primly puffing his chest and holding his head higher, of course these actions were non-existent to anyone but Will. 

Nevertheless, the witch complemented the outfit,

 

“Nice look..it...suits you.” The witch said after a beat.

It made Hannibal take a double check with his eyes, his cheeks tinted, or maybe it was left over heat from the anger with the store woman. Either way, Will grinned mischievously. It was nice to have someone to make jokes with, after years of laughing to himself.

 

Dr.Lecter smiled with more tenderness than Will felt was warranted and said, “Thank you, I'm glad someone thinks so.”

 

“Was that lady being an ass?” Will's face hardened. He had limits when it came to people's bull shit, and somehow that limit was even more non-existent than before when it came to his demon being insulted. 

 

“She was just as rude before, what changed that it bothers you know?” Hannibal asked after a moment in the silence of the passenger seat. Will regretted that his demon happened to be just as observant as himself and asked questions that could be found in a literary analysis. 

 

Will turned the key to hear the car bubble into life, stalling. “Then I could pretend it was just me she was directly talking to. Your..,” the witch gestured vaguely, “an extension of my higher self, so to speak.”

Hannibal's eyes softened with another smile.

Will hurried to explain, “It would be like someone talking shit about me behind my back, and I can't stand for that.” Will said, feeling like a highschool boy.

 

Dr.Lecter grinned again, but it was the feral look that settled over him, not the appreciative smile that gentled his countenance before.

“I can think of a few ways you might reconcile with Ms.Skrewart. ” 

 

Will almost laughed at the name, “She would be called that wouldn't she?”,Will pulled out of the parking lot, “ And I know exactly what your going to suggest, your thoughts are loud.”

 

“Whatever do you mean Will?” Hannibal asked seemingly innocently.

 

“I can tell you wanted to hurt her, because I did too. The lines between us are beginning to...blur.” the witch frowned.

 

“I suspected as much would happen once certain bridges were crossed.” Dr. Lecter made a noise of agreement. “I want you to join me tonight William.”

 

“In the biblical sense?” Will asked teasingly. He regretted it as he recollected the heated dream almost at once, and felt his neck prickle under his familiars stare.

 

“Be careful what you wish for Will.” Hannibal returned in a deeper tone, it went straight to the hedgewitch's pants.

 

///

 

As it turned out, Hannibal was not patient enough to wait longer than a few hours and they would be killing her earlier than expected.

Hannibal was the one that took charge during this hunt, Will was more than happy to sit back and watch as Dr.Lecter cut open her jaw with a bone saw. Working down from her bottom lip, trailing across her neck and in a straight line over her ribs.

 

Will was transfixed by his work. How Hannibal, though clothed in plastic, took precaution in cutting open her skin and prying apart the ribs, so that no more blood than absolutely necessary splattered across his body.

 

“Come here Will.” Dr. Lecter called, “I want you to feel her lungs.”

 

The witch was by his side in an instant, sliding his bare hands into the warm body, breath heavy and labored.

Hannibal breathed in the color of pain and pleasure with a deep inhale, moving his own hands to cover Will's.

He guided them, together they squeezed and squished the pliant organ.

“She will no longer be insulting you my sweet Will.”

Hannibal whispered, his voice fluttering over to the witch.

 

Will blinked, shaken and embarrassed, “Sweet Will? Hannibal we're standing over a dead body.”

 

Dr.Lecter looked at him sharply, and pulled their hands apart quickly.

“Refrain from invading my privacy William, My mind is my own and there are places I forbid you from going.” He said hypocritically, a blush blooming across his cheeks.

 

Will huffed at the sight, agast, “It's not my fault you shout half of what you think!” 

 

Hannibal tilted his head, considering, “Our telepathic bond must be strengthening. We'll have to learn how to work around it.”

Lecter turned back to the body and began selecting organs, the sound of chamber music began to grow.

Will rubbed his bloody hand off in his pocket and enjoyed the show. His familiar had chosen a good spot to display the kill, the parking lot of the post office. Where words travel quickly, with the most meaning. It made sense, albeit petty.

Hannibal held up pieces of the lungs and he spoke without moving his lips;

 

“Beauty awakens the soul to act…”

 

Will pursed his lips minutely, and was acutely aware of how Hannibal's eyes aborted a glance to him directly after the thought.

 

///

 

Hannibal stripped out of his clothes unconventionally, once out of the plastic covering he shifted back into his feline form and walked out of the clothes neatly remaining on the bed.

His witch whisked in appreciation but only patted his head saying,

“Lazy bastard.”

Hannibal meant to bite at him only playfully but a bloody nic had the witch aggressively smothering him with petting.

“What are you doing?!” He thought hard as Will wiggled his thumb against his cheeks and scratched behind his ears.

 

Will smiled devilishly, “Wait for it.”

Hannibal's eyes grew heavy but he fought against the witches soft attention, mewling in surprise when he started to rub his furry belly.

Finally, as Will started to scratch under his chin, Hannibal allowed himself a beep purr that vibrated Will's hands.

The witch caught his ears and rubbed them once before holding a paw and poking at the tiny beans underneath.

Dr.Lecter closed his eyes, it was an oddly enjoyable sensation and his purr became stronger then suddenly it was all gone - not an inch of him was touching his witch anymore. He opened his eyes to watch Will walking away triumphantly bandaging his hand. Hannibal wanted to claw at him for the abandonment.

 

///

 

Will smiled to himself at his own act of passive aggression, he knew how much his dogs hatted being left hanging on pets.

 

Will watched the furry ball rise angrily and stalk away, ears flattened.

He walked into the kitchen to start on his own dinner when a deep chill settled into the room. The light flickered once.

Will sighed. He saw nothing, no matter which way he looked which surprised him.

“I can do this by myself.” He thought confidently, breathing in and opening his other eye.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will finna serve these fuckinG hands to that bitch,,,


	16. Tho(ugh)t Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal and Will are a force to be feared but it won't stop the inevitable
> 
> Ft: Shy Han that would rather die than confess his feelings before it time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got a shit ToN Of work as usual but OH WeLL

It wasn't like before, he did not step into the blackness that transversed the dimensions, there were no hedges to cross. It was blue, an icy film of his world. Will walked through his home but he could not hear his footsteps yet he felt their echos rippling out, dulling the definition of the corners and bitts in his house. He saw no picture frames or pencils only chairs and cabinets.

“Where are you?” The witch called out, waiting to confront some angry saleswoman. 

“Where we've always been Will.” A voice whispered close to him.

Will stiffened, he did not move to turn his head, he knew the voice belonged to Garret Jacob Hobbs. He just wasn't afraid, “We? What did you invite some friends over?” Will asked.

 

“We don't need to be invited in.” 

 

Will looked all around him, trying to find the witch.

“You spend all this time asking me to see, why don't you come out and let me.” He called.

 

Bedelia Du Maurier, in all her splendor, stepped into focus. “Hobbs wanted your attention Will, I apologise for the false sense of importance he might have given you William, but he simply could not get enough of your lunacy.”

 

“Don't play games with me Du Maurier, you've been keeping an eye on me haven't you?”

 

Bedelia's heels clicked with flashes of light that blinded him, he glared at her circling form.

“You were a hard man to find William, even with the trail of sweat you leave behind; and for a time was content to spare you a half-life when I found you, in return for your pitiful attempts at magic.” She turned her head to the surrounding home, and tilted her chin as if she was smelling it's essence,”To merge you with what you stole, but you've already played with it.” Her golden locks curled around her cold features.

 

“ _ My _ magic is pitiful? Where is the rest of your coven? Too weak to come together? Maybe they've realised everything you've been selling them is horse shit.” 

 

“Mr. Hobbs had a very peculiar way of sharing his vision, some were not ready to see it but rest assured a man like you does not frighten them from this realm. One does not send an army to do the job of one soldier.”

 

///

 

Hannibal was pacing in the upstairs hallway, reserving himself the privacy afforded by his animal shape; he was allowed to explore his emotions more freely knowing it would be almost impossible to read them from the expression of a cat.

Dr.Lecter was well aware of his one sided romantic entanglement with his witch, his Ragana, but he was only now accepting the emotional taxation it would demand.

He tried to sunbathe, to rub himself away on the floor of the walls, but nothing was able to fulfill the soothing feel of Will's warm hands running over his body. Hannibal tried to abstract the memory, connecting it to the feeling of someone playing with ones hair, to make it common place and insignificant. It could never work, the sleep he had nearly been lulled to by his ministrations, how easily his small body felt, almost protected, under his palm. Lecter stopped himself when the beginning of a whine began in the back of his throat. The feeling of being so cared for, by something so magesterialy ruling had a rapturing impact on him.

He new the new elimination of mental secrecy would be a setback if he was not careful enough to craft it to his perfection, but he was thankful of its existence when he felt his witch calling for him over the bond.

His stomach tightened in a ball of nauseating strings, that he noted with curiosity until it grew too painful leves that could not be explained as anything other than vomit inducing spasming of his stomach muscles.

Lecter found himself by Will's side before he could get a second breath.

 

His witch was shaking with hands balled into fists at his side, the very air was sharp, it was being plucked like a string. Lecter easily stepped into the blue dimension that laid over them, like poking a needle into a vein. 

He saw his witch being held captive by a crowd of arms that tugged at his flesh, their magot fingers swarming around him. As captivating as the picture was, to see Will in a fury, fighting against the bonds on his soul, Hannibal did not like his things being touched.

A voice reverberated in the commotion,

“What a patchwork demon you have shown together Will. Is this scarecrow your messiah?”

 

Hannibal saw the other witch, hand extending commanding over the hedge witches tortured body. His shoulders ripped threw the flesh of his fur. The antlers crashing forward from his skull.  The waves of his black bones slashing up over his Will and landing like swords into the other Witch.

 

She did not bleed but her screams were just as satisfying to Dr.Lecter. He felt her life pulsing around the claws he dug further into her. Hugging her in an embrace that impaled his jagged fingers into the muscle of her abandonment and back.

He breathed in her pain like perfume.

 

Faintly he felt warm rushes of energy lap at his back, soft licks that assured him his witch was still alive. He turned his head, not caring for how his horns scraped against the woman under him.

 

Will was surrounded now by ghosts and spirits summoned from the blond witch. Hobbs was among them. 

Will cast a look at him, fear only evident in the way his eyes blinked back tears of shaking rage. Hannibal wanted to cradle him, consume him. He regained from it,

“Save yourself. Kill them all.”

 

///

 

The steady beat of Hannibal's uncontrollable storm came in the same measurements as the clock that ticked on Will's mantel. It grounded the hedgewitch and with each fist he swung he forcefully plunged them into the body of the specters, allowing himself to tear them from conscious existence. He spread his finders, imagined their life lines and relived the feeling of Hannibal guiding his hand through a warm body.

He lost track of time, only when the ticking became so loud that if finally overcame the screams did he open his eyes.

 

He let out a shaky breath.

“She's gone Will.” 

The witch looked at his demon, just a creature that stung his eyes with the revelation of his monstrosity. The long hand reached out from where Hannibal crouched in front of him, tracing a tear that fell down Will's cheek and leaving behind a thin line of red.

 

Dr.Lecter snapped back his hand when he saw the blood beading from the sliver of a cut.

 

“It's fine.” Will cleared his throat, “It was good, it reassured me that I'm awake right now…”

Yeah Graham, because that won't come off kinky at all.

Will belittled himself.

 

The white eyes gleamed at him, little pearls in oil.

“You felt pain in there as well, how can my errors sooth you?”

 

Will swallowed, “It didn't feel painful from you. We're conjoined, remember?” He tried to joke.

Fuck why am I still bad at this?

 

Hannibal was closer now, like a glitching picture his movements were unnaturally fast. He was inches from the witches face, his antlers brackets, a crown of bloody lightning around Will.

 

“Touch gives the world an emotionally context.” He agreed

Will closed his eyes.

Hannibal's warm flesh of his forehead rested against his own.

“The touch of others makes us who we are.”He went on.

Will felt warmer, softer hands hold his cheeks, thumbs rubbing against the grain of his beard.

This can't just be me - is he? - and if he does do I?

The warm breath of his demon fanned out over his lips as he spoke,

“It builds trust.”

Will opens his eyes, desperately wishing for a kiss to sooth his burning head.

Hannibal was curled up in a white ball of fuzz in his lap.

Will sighed.

Yeah okay sure, fuck me then and my stupid brain.

“Did you kill her?”

“I couldn't, not there. No one can die unless they believe they can, it is a world of the mind.” Hannibal spoke into his head.

“I was being crushed from the inside out, the hands grabbed my arm but I felt it in my rib.”

Hannibal patted and kneaded his lap.

“The mind can convince you of all manner of horror Will, and the pain I gave to your friend was only so because of her materialisation. She made herself malleable by what she believes she was.”

Will licked his lips,”  But Hobbs when I looked at him...the space opposite me assumed the shape of a man filled with dark and swarming flies.”

 

Hannibal nearly purred outright, “You no longer condemn yourself with thoughts of him, his image is fading from you. Without the power you give him by your fear, he cannot hurt you more than you allow.”

 

Will laughed bitterly, “Now you tell me?”

Hannibal swished his tail in a wack, “I've only just finished reading your grimoire last night Will, you should be familiar with the matter already.”

 

“Hard to study when you steal the material from me.”

Hannibal blinked slowly.

Will began to pet him, “Where does this leave us?”

 

“I suspected we have less than a day more.”

 

“Will I be ready for them?”

 

Hannibal blinked heavily once more.

 

“No.”

 

///

 

Will and Hannibal did not sleep that night. They passed the time vigorously charting every spell and incantation into the map of their minds.

 

Hannibal could not keep his eyes from Will's mouth as he paced around the house whispering and counting. His heart beat fast in his ribs every time they brushed past each other, setting down books and such here and there. His brow began to prespirate with the paranoia that Will was listening to his decorations of love, that he new how close he was to kissing those pink plush lips. His control over his thoughts were wavering, the wall he built to keep them from shouting out into the witches head felt more like a flimsy balloon straining with each second. He excused himself to the kitchen,

 

“You must replenish your body for this ordeal Will, I'll make an appetizer.”

 

Will halted his hand magic to squint at him,

“Why can't you just say snack like everyone else?”

 

Lecter turned from him, not embarrassed but not proud, “I am not everyone else.”

He made them soup with a bloody broth, but took his time in the kitchen. He could not hide his face from god, but he would keep it from his witch.

 

Hannibal carried the bowls out, with a roll to his steps. Imagining that Will would be impressed with his presentation in both food and fashion.

 

When he caught sight of the witches too wide smile he began to fidget. Setting down the bowls he fussed with the silverware, “Have you discovered something interesting?”

 

Will stood from the couch, and crossed his arms to lean against a wall with a coy smile, “Is that why you do it? To impress people?”

 

Hannibal froze solid but his veins scorched, “I am skilled enough to exploit my own abilities and find satisfaction in their appreciation, yes.” He fixed Will with a look, knowing the eye contact was not usually welcome.

Will focused on the bowls instead, as if speaking to them, “Oh so I was right, you do stare just to make me uncomfortable.”

“Stop that Will, we don't have time to waist on parlor tricks.” Hannibal said sternly. He knew the witch had found some way to pop his bubble of thoughts with one of his fishing hooks.

“It's not my fault I just stumbled upon it, and don't you think it would help to know what their thinking? If I can get it from you I can do it to them.”

The witch sat down at the table swirling around his spoon.

“Get what?You've already proven you can read my mind, what else have you to do?” Hannibal sat across from him, anxiously aligning his cup with his bowl.

Will smiled. Was he rambling? Hard to tell when he talks in twenty word sentences, what was he not saying?

“Your hiding something, too well, it's absence stands out like a door without a handle.”

“Then let it be hidden.”

“Why? It can't be important you're letting your other ideas about human meals drift about easily.”

Hannibal frowned.

“Are you attempting to make me think it by suggesting I am not? Thus revealing its hiding place?” Hannibal took a bite of food, clever of you sweet Will, “It won't work.”

Will grinned toothily but his cheeks were warmer, “That's twice you've called me sweet Will, did you know? I wonder how you know what I taste like? And do you mean it carnivorously or…”

Hannibal looked away, he did not want his feelings to be forced from him, he needed more time.

“It's not that kind of complement.”

“No?”

“It really isn't.” Hannibal meant to say it confidentiality but it came out flimsy and weak, hardly above a whisper.

“Shame, just when I was suddenly finding you interesting.” Will teased eating a scoop, he sucked on the silverware just sensually enough that it wasn't casualty.

Hannibal stared hard at his bowl, pushing his thoughts away with a harsh shove.

Will laughed, “Does this make you uncomfortable? Two seconds ago you were following me into the shower and sleeping on my chest.”

Hannibal burned like a stove was in his chest, for when Will let out the sentence he did not recall the moments he had as a cat. He fantasized quick flashes of them together, rolling bodies under steaming water and restful morning sex. He could not stop it in time.

Will choked on his food, his face almost as red as Hannibal's.

“What the fuck!”

Hannibal tilted his head, it occurred to him that Will did not know it was this he was keeping secrets.

“My apologies Will does this bother you?” He asked devilishly.

He pictured rough and deliberate sex, with hot bodies and deep moans.

Will jerked in his seat with a scowl, “Stop it already! I'll stay out of your head fucking porn star.”

Hannibal grinned, “Leaving so soon Will?”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A penny for a beggar my good fellow??


	17. The Witching Hour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will is confronted by another witch, fully prepared to live or die, but what they want is entirely unexpected.
> 
> Hannibal takes the backseat, but he is forcefully, if not subtlety put their.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit so it's been a while, LooK a Lot Has been keeping me on my FuckinG Toes,, but I wont abandon this bitch yet!

****

The porch of the witches house hardly doubled as a battle ground, it could not even be called a watch tower, but Hannibal stood on the railings on it like a gargoyle. Openly displaying his black and boney beautiful, though anyone else would call it a monstrosity. Will hadn't noticed his absence until his clock chimed marking the time as three o’ clock. His first instinct having been to secure his familiar, he whipped his head around looking for Dr.Lecter. Finding him poised in a crouch, visible through the window in the on coming daylight, had frozen him with fear. Not for the shape he assumed but the stealth in which Hannibal had slipped from his watch.

The witch joined him with little thought, standing beside Hannibal, both of them like old generals ready to lead the charge from the trenches.

“I can feel them, the leaves are spiralling.” Will noted, clenching his gun in his hands but careful to keep his finger off the trigger.

“Winds of change.” Hannibal said watching as the earth was stirred.

Will no longer had much need of his glasses, it was easier to look, especially when he was close to Hannibal, so he refrained from retrieving them; instead the witch stared into the thicket of trees that sat in the distance. It was as clear to him as if it were being overlaid onto the blankness of his fields. 

Hannibal drummed his fingers against the wood with a degree of laziness, but Will could taste the strained and coiled energy.

He saw branches curled and twisting against each other as an archway in the rubble of the forest floor, circling themselves until the doorway was a tunnel of twiggs. 

A hand reached out from it.

The same browned color of the tree bark, he squinted in confusion.

“Hannibal, who is that?”

“Not a friend or yours then?”

“No, but I imagine their Bedelia's.” Will said grimmly, clenching on to the rifle he held in his hands, “Stay on the porch, I don't want to draw this inside the house, they'll fuck up everything I have just in spite.”

Will rushed down the steps, weapon aimed.

Hannibal lurched forward, it was the stupidest choice Will could have made. For the life of him he could not understand why his witch had ordered him to stay in the home, after he went to such lengths to secure it.

Dr.Lecter called out to him, but Will was impossibly far ahead, slashing through the snow.

///

Will was a sharp shot, but he was a fisherman not a hunter, and needed to bait them away from the house.

Will was not surprised to see the witch emerge out of the tunnel of twiggs, impressed but not surprised. It took a considerable amount of practice to pull of a feat like that, and he suspected Bedelia would go to great lengths to ensure his death. Sending her prize player was a given.

The woman stepped out with her staff held out first, on it was a dried skull, bone yellow and with shining eye sockets. She used it like a torch. Lighting her way this way and that, her sun bright yellow dress dragging on the floor as she walked. 

“Will? Will Graham?” Her smooth voice asked into the cold air.

“Yes?” Will responded, chipped.

She stopped in her tracks, and her skull moved around on the stick, pinning him down. It screamed with only a look. 

“The Doctor said you owed her something Will, something she regrets leaving behind in your last meeting.”

Will frowned. What the hell was she talking about? The last time they met Bedelia just wanted to end him.

“It's the very least you can do, after showing it to her.” The witch nodded, her curled hair bouncing, “I think she'll be more impressed with how much you have achieved with its help.”

“I don't know what kind of shit she's been talking out of her ass-” Will began colorfully, “But she didn't seem nearly so  _ enthralled _ at me or my demon the last I saw of her, if that's what your going on about.”

“Maybe she's not, maybe she just wants to kill it after what it did.” She admitted. “But I don't. I want your help Will.”

Will took a step back as she began to glide forward.

“What is this, a social call? I was under the impression Bedelia was just sending her hounds.”

“I'm nobody's bitch.” 

Wills eyebrows arched at the sharp shift in tone, and the blunt conversation that followed. 

****  
  
  


“I'm not here for her, but she would like to think I am, so bare in mind I won't pass up the opportunity to kill you if your not worth the trouble. I want answers.”

“Is this suppose to be your olive branch or an interrogation?”

“Why don't you work on staying alive long enough to find out?”

Will gripped his gun tightly, “I don't work well with others as it is, so refrain from threatening me on  _ my own _ land,” Will bit out.

It's true, the land had an intense familiarity with Will, who was constantly walking around at strange hours to tend to it, gathering herbs and such. Presently it grew tense. The insects silent as they listened closely. What would the witch say? Would there be more magic to drink? The tree's were already upset at the arrival of the alternative powerhouse, who ruffled their leaves and toiled with the twigs.

After a beat they both continued speaking, neither of them dispelling their glares.

“Then tell me how it all happened, how did you bring back Tobias?”

“He's not Tobias he never was.”

“You took the demon's shrivelled essence, how could it not be him?”

“Your familiar with necromancy aren't you? Bringing them back is hard enough, keeping them longer than an hour alone can turn them into something...other.” Will elaborated, “What I did wasn't far from that area.”

She frowned, and stopped in her tracks.

“You brought back a someone with what was left of Tobias?”

Will shifted his eyes around the forest behind her, it didn't seem safe, too many shadows, to many shimmers over the snow.

“No, it was a complete accident and I wouldn't know where to begin if I wanted to replicate it with the same results.”

“Your lying. You found a way to bring back the dead didn't you? Permanently. It requires a sacrifice, doesn't it? What do I have to do?” She said, sharply, a slap against his face, “What does the spell require?”

Will cocked his gun and laid his finger just above the trigger, “Why did you come here?”

Her face did not deflate with pain when she said,

“I came to get my husband back. I knew enough from what the Doctor told me about you to know that you must have used someone else's soul for what you created. I needed to be sure, and now I am.”

Will shook his head, “What you want, I can't give you. Hannibal wasn't a man, I don't think he was ever something human at heart.”

“Does it matter what kind of person they were?”She asked, like someone who had spent the better part of their life convincing themselves of they know to be a lie.

“I think it's the only reason Hannibal survived what I did to him. He was... better than Tobias.”

“Francis is better than the Dragon.” She said quickly.

Will lowered his gun. He gave her one flash of his anger, quite and bitter, “Francis is better off dead.” The Hedgewitch turned to his boat on the water.

“Whatever demon you have will devour him. Slowly.” he called back over his shoulder.

****  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm kinda filler but the plot be getting thicker


	18. A New Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Red Dragon is born

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major Character death(s) but it's not really? so I didn't tag, but hmm angsty pain
> 
>  
> 
> This isn't the last chapter, as long as you COmmeNT you have nothing to worry about ;)))

Hannibal's antlers scraped the top of the porch when he stood at full height. His body stood out like smoke and soot against the pale paint of the houses exterior. He was glad to mark the land like a gravestone, hoping that with every glance Will would see him and notice his building annoyance, that his witch would release him from the perimeter of the house. He did not trust for a moment the good will of the other witch following behind Graham. His skin prickled. Will had his back to her, but she was clearly still a threat, what game was Will playing at?

What role would Hannibal be cast into?

 

///

 

Will was ready for her. When he had first cast his line he wasn't sure what would bite, but now with every step he took to his home, he reeled in the catch. He blocked out her slathering of excuses, questions and borderline monologue. 

He had ventured into the surrounding treeline without Hannibal for two reasons, the first he loathed to admit to himself.

 

Stupid, grade A, unfiltered stupid logic. Hannibal's a demon, he can handle a little hell fire from this witch, hell it's practically his job to! 

 

Will sourly thought. His initial caution was warranted however, she had come specifically in hopes of dissecting his familiar. 

He tried to focus on the second reason, so he could justify himself when it was all over.

 

The fact that Hannibal was the teeth in the bear trap. 

 

Will tossed Dr.Lecter a pained smile that was more of a grimace once he was close enough, thinking again how shitty his house might end up if it was to be their battleground.

 

///

 

Dr.Lecter was only partially subdued by his witches choice to return home. He refused to return to any of is other two forms. Feeding the somewhat lush feeling in his chest whenever Will looked at his colossal shape and only reflected what Hannibal dared to call fondness.

Of course it was also quicker to maim and kill and eat, in his state.

Something he was thinking of as the witch behind Will snapped finally, at the hedgewitch's ignoring demeanor.

 

“Graham!” She yelled out, a whip crack in the air.

 

His witch turned, one foot still on the steps of his porch.

 

“This isn't up for debate, I'll deal with the consequences,” she breathed deeply, “you can wash your hands of it when your through.”

 

Will's eyes twinkled like a candle flame, “Blood is thicker than water, it’ll pollute the basin. Sticks to the rim like an oil. I'll be coated in it the next time I dip my head in the bowl.” 

 

She only whispered a silent plea at that, and Lecter was so sure that his witch wouldn't fall for the emotional manipulation. Which was why he blinked at the witches next words,

 

“Come closer and I'll give you a clue.”

 

The other witch did not say thanks, instead she walked up the steps behind him, her staff outstretched. She had stopped in front of Lecter, with Will to one side of them both, he observed them like a child watching the squirrels through a window.

 

Hannibal stared at her equally blank eyes, his from the utter control over his motivations and hers a unintentional result of blindness. She still managed to convey a hopeless desperation within the harsh lines of her brow, pinched together in a kind of scrutiny.

 

She opened her mouth to speak but Will was already taking, circling around her, 

 

“Don't think of him and don't think of it, their can exist no distinction when you cast the spell

And no matter how messy your hands get,”

Will was right behind her now, tall enough to make hard eye contact with him when he said,

“you can't wash them.”

 

Will dashed out his hand to catch the fish from the line before it swam away, but the scales were too slick-

She slipped from his hands in a flash of yellow, leaving Lecter to lurch out for her with a claw. 

The witch didn't bother to try and fight the scrape, but she rolled with it just enough that she found sanctuary in the frozen ground with only a minor wound to tend to.

Will, jumped off the porch after her, too busy casting a hex to grant the doctor his freedom. Again Hannibal grinded his jaw, his claws dripping with the wars first bloodshed.

 

He was forced to watch the scene unfold from the sidelines, pent up with a rage but unwilling to interrupt Will's concentration to call out.

 

The woman slapped away a pulsing warp of light that Will cast from his hands, and so the duel began. Flashing light and fire shot across the field like bullets. 

Then, as Will saw no qualms against illusions, he began to play tricks. 

One moment he was slipping into the earth as if  a hole had swallowed him, the next moment he has tugging at the staff she wielded. The action sent him flying. Hands over heels he flipped backwards in a feedback of power. 

Her dress, if one could reduce it to so simple a turm, whipped around her like stirred honey. She spent more time talking than actually casting. Only waving the staff around to deflect and return Will's direct attacks.

 

Hannibal pushed at the perimeters of the porch, his hooves and claws locked at the very edge as he strained to get free.

 

Over the wind he caught some of their words, his witch's were delivered with the tangy taste of his blood. Hannibal thrashed with bottled energy.

 

“You've just made this so much easier Graham.”

She danced out of reach of Will's shadow.

“If I'd have known such a simple philosophy was required-”

 

He heard Will's cackling laugh, spitting out flecks of blood, “Be my guest!,” Will threw his arms open, “Conjure! Let's bring them all out!”

 

Hannibal nearly growled, provoking her when she so obviously didn't know what order to begin the spell, not even the guards or circles- she could bring out anything- Will was not ready-

 

Her start was cracked against the ground, and like an egg the yolk of the skull spilled out, with it a chard smoke of a demon.

Hannibal began to scratch and scrape at the wood, chanting his own blessings around his witch as the thing unfurled.

Will, to his credit, whipped around to face the Doctor, mouth parting in the beginning of a command-

 

Only a gurgling yell escaped.

 

She had, against reason, abandon her own post over the proceedings in order to impale Will's cheek with a carving knife.

 

Hannibal did not stall in his prayer like mantras. His heart blistering and thrumming as he noticed the hold against the house becoming weaker with every gout of blood that gushed from Will.

 

He watched with a wrath that broke the wood under his hands as she dragged Will to the cracked and leaking skull, raising her hands in conjuring.

 

A shape took hold in the smog, bat wings protruding outwards. 

 

Will reached with both his hands and clasp onto the handle imbedded in his cheek.

 

He pulled it out with a grunt, just as the dragon dragged him into the abyss.

 

Hannibal felt the heart stopping snap of their bond breaking the airs calm, the steady buzzing of danger within him reaching a crescendo. He was upon them in less than a breath of a second.

 

She had already created a beast. And now she lay on her hands, fearful and screaming at the demon that held Will in its arms. 

 

Towering over her it's horns curled into points, the tail thrashing as it drank from his witches blood.

 

Hannibal pounced, puncturing its neck and ribs with his teeth and claws.

 

Will's lifeless vessel was dropped as the dragon thrashed beneath him.

 

///

 

Will couldn't remember the point in which he stopped breathing, which second it was that his head stopped thinking. All he felt was the numbing cold. It took a moment to realize he was dead.

 

He was laying down on the floor, unmovable and refusing to part from the unresponsive shell of his body.

He faintly recalled the Wendigo perched like a sprinter on his porch. Then the collar bone crushing claws that pulled him back. Then nothing. 

From where he was now, he could hear a rush of screams and growls, a frightening orchestra of tearing meat.

 

He had a illogical terror that he would be killed again, in the midst of all the teeth and claws. Blood had already flickered across his face.

 

It stilled to a faint panting, and the antlers of his familiar came into view. A pang of remorse settled. He would have laughed at himself if he could, his only real regret, if it could be called that, was his separation from Hannibal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will and Hannibal haven't clapped those cheeks and untill then this ain't over.


	19. Lazarus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal an't giving up on his boo,  
> And Will kinda just stays along for the ride
> 
> There finna be a monster mash soon ('7_'7) If Ya Know whaT I MeAN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings(?)  
> Blink it and you miss blood kink,  
> Blood and organs, but I mean that's just how it be
> 
> Also this is gradually becoming crack treated seriously but I like reading back and remembering how much I can actually bull shit and get away with

That blackened soul looked down at him, shifting into a softer more human shape, till the Doctor's wet eyes leaked down remorse from his angular cheekbones and fell on the cold skin of Will's own face.

 

Damn it. I've probably pissed my pants.

 

Was Will's only response to the situation. He knew how the bowls were released upon death and the muscles let the bodies waters out.

There was a deliberate ignorance to the sentence that had been placed on him. Will didn't want to consider what would happen to his body, or where he would go. He had enough of thinking and no need for the tethers of worries that would keep him on the mortal plain.

 

But he could not abandon the sight of Hannibal.

It was the second time his colors matched his plumage. The first being when his morbidity manifested as his black jagged vessel. Now, the emotions that showed he was once, to some capacity, human, could be seen projected like a movie on his mortal shape.

He saw the man's lips betraying the knot that tied in his neck with a tremble that kept his teeth clenched. Will could not feel the fingers that brushed and rubbed against his cheeks, but was spellbound with the raw emotions that swept across his face, shifting it like a sandstorm.

 

The witch was surprised when his tears did not evaporate in a steam, so quickly the Doctors face  contorted in rage.

He was sure that this was the moment Dr.Lecter had remembered who exactly it was that forced them both into this situation, that his demon would cast aside his carcass and walk away free.

 

Instead he heard,

 

“Do you think it's that simple to escape me Will? Your soul is  _ mine, _ and your not going anywhere.”

He seethed, in a splintering whisper.

 

///

 

Hannibal was for once glad that his witch had put such a reckless payment for his services. As per their contract the hedgewitch's soul could not be collected by anyone but him, nor was it forfeit for the empty universes to collect as energy. It simply stayed limp in his corps.

 

With his witch in his arms, trying to make it back to their house and away from the display he had made it he felt like carrying a large plastic bag filled with a solitary jug of milk.

The thought spun him toward better days, ignoring the stillness of the limbs to recall when he had drunk the witches blood that flavored his own milk.

 

It was that crimson liquid, that vital life fluid carefully seasoning the recipes of his witches grimoire, that would bring Will back from death. He was no stranger to the brutalization of his treasures, but it was at this point that Hannibal could reach farther than mere revenge. He didn't have to settle for the feel of crushed flesh and visceral damage, he would turn back the entropy of the universe. The tea cup would come together again.

 

In the house the air was colder, sterilized but unchanged. Dr.Lecter admired the undisturbed furniture and cluttered shelves, a world away from the twitching and smeared bodies in the field. It made it easier to forget that he had failed at keeping his witch alive, and he buried his emotions under the mask of unflappable professionality.

 

Hannibal laid the body in the tub, he had already begun to decompose, but his scent was for the moment, due to the soiling of his pants.

 

Dr.Lecter new he had to act fast, it would only take a day or more for his organs to be truly unsalvageable. He left him with swift steps, hunting for the grimoire, and pulling off classical texts from his library like walls.

His feverish rush was only just being contained by the assured resurrection of Will Graham, but his movements were tense and the crystals, herbs and knives he collected clanked with the force he drew them up with.

 

///

 

Will watched tense in the bath, only seeing the ceiling and wondering how much of the blood on the bathroom walls were from his wounds or the drippings of Hannibal's forearms.

Will had a small, blistering suspicion of what his demon was planning to do, and his being was filled with a heavy vibration that he wanted to call fear.

 

“Hannibal,” he tried to call out, but when his familiar came in he had a singular focus.

Dr.Lecter's brows were tense when he began to fill the tub with water and poured in greens that the witch only caught flashes off before they were submerged.

 

Hannibal's hands were slow and delicate in their movements against his cheek. Will would have laughed if he could, Dr.Lecter was sowing close the gash in his cheek. He found it suffocatingly endearing, however useless it was. A part of Will believed his familiar was doing it for his own comfort, given the relief on his face once he tied the last stitch.

 

“You may feel a little pinch.” Hannibal mumbled out, taking up a fish gutting knife.

Will felt hot flashes and vibrations run though his energy, and bright lights shot inside his head with the anxiousness that festered there.

His familiar cut a clean line under his belly, and with one gloved hand brought out his organs one by one.

 

“Hannibal- what are you doing?” Will tried projecting again, “You won't be able to bring me back, especially not like this- I'll be missing pieces!”

 

Will settled when he saw the demon place his organs into a ice chest. 

“You're not trying to put Humpty Dumpty back together again, are you?... You just want to scramble your eggs...”

The witch felt an odd comfort knowing he would be consumed by Hannibal, it's a death he could accept. More so because it was beginning to look like Dr.Lecter intended to preserve his body or display it. His own comfortable tomb.

 

“Your going through a lot of trouble for little old me, you could just have me stuffed.” Will thought coyly as Hannibal bustled about.

 

Dr.Lecter lined the tub with all his crystals, the black chunks of stone and pillar like rocks turning the tide of the witches mind. 

“Double Double toil and trouble…” Will looked on with confusion in equal amounts as his amusement.

 

It was when Hannibal began to shove leaves, feathers and an entire garden in his body that he began to protest,

 

“Hannibal what the FUck- I'm not a easy bake chicken-” Will thought indignant.

 

Dr. Lecter settled to show him close like a doll but his methods were unnerving. Will could just make out how he would prick his finger intentionally and let the blood slip around the thread, making the stickers a shining red that dried to an almost infected brown.

 

The doctor stood over Will now, his face slack as he looked down at him,

 

“ I hope you will forgive me will, but I am a man that shall sacrifice no luxuries, not even your  company,” He leaned down, elbow rested on the rim of the tub as he carded his fingers in the curls of the witches hair. Cradling his face he traced a line down his jaw, Will was shocked at the puffy, damp quality of Dr.Lecter's eyes.

Will rattled listing to the deep timber of his voice as he whispered close,

““No evil dooms us hopelessly except the evil we love, and desire to continue in, and make no effort to escape from. ””

 

He patted his lips with a hand, and Will would have flushed with the romanticisation of his thoughts, because the doctor did not lean down to kiss his cold unfeeling skin; instead he opened a vein down his arm and gushed his blood down into Will's gullet. 

 

“Ha-anibal?” Will stuttered in his mind, life shaking out of focus.

 

///

 

Lecter looked on, utterly enraptured, even in death his witch's beauty hurt him. Hannibal looked away from the blood stained lips, all the more slick and plush against the white of his face. Dr. Lecter opened a book, skimming it again, and decided that given the circumstances, he would have to make his own laws to combat those rules enforced by nature.

He cast his hands over his witch, his skin blackening, caught between one shape and the next as he began to chant.

 

As he worked his mind provided powerful thoughts to guide the spell.

He pictured his witch bloodied but full, brimming with life and lust, soak in divinity and grasping at the evolution of his becoming. Hannibal's breaths came in pants, and he realized he was nearly yelling out the words.

 

He eyes locked with Will's, who was no longer still.

 

He watched, his words dieing on his lips in closed enchanting as the witches pale hands curled around the tub.

He was no less pale, but there was a hunger and vividness in him. And Lecter at once knew what he had created.

  
  


A Ghoul. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for commenting guys! If your new or old readers, really dig that HhBbbG gOood shit Feed BacK, I consider it my paycheck,,, gotta sing for my supper but at this point I'm just blowing into a kazoo,,,


	20. I don't want to be barried

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wills back and Hannibal can't handle his good looks   
> Still planning to kill people

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been jack fucking ever but who gives a shit I found this and scooped around,,, some of this is good?? I'm never gonna stop till I get to write the dramatic pwp scene- also still no edits this is me just slapping down the first draft and hoping for the best
> 
> Idk when it stopped being pure crack, but it's slowly becoming something actually eatable

Dr.Lecter shivered and recoiled, not unlike a snake slinking away from the maws of a mongoose. Will was every bit a creature as Victor's Adam, but  Hannibal would have argued his witch was more monstrous. Charge with that demonic sexuality Will climbed out of the tub like Virgil would have ascended from the pit to collect Dante, power and omens stuffing his frame with an air of divinity.

 

Hannibal could hardly stutter out a breath, his eyes misted with imprisoned tears. 

 

“Give me my stomach.” The Witch said feather light in his whisper.

 

Dr.Lecter did not break the spell between them, he blindly grabbed the organ and presented it palm up. The sharp contrast between Will's mounting energy and his taxing hunger hung over the witch like a beautiful shroud the likes of which Hannibal had never seen.

Will hunched over and tore into his own meat, his hands bracing himself on the wall as he leaned to eat straight from Hannibal's hand.

The doctor was a nervous reck. Staring uncouthly at Will as his teeth grazed his palm, blood smearing over his lips. The familiar had to fight against the need to squirm with the last swipes of the witches tongue in his hand, seeing the stomach completely disappear inside his witch.

 

“More.” The witch breathed out in hot gasps, the air mingled with the iron smell of his own blood.

Hannibal presented the entire box of organs to Will, who dove into it like a vulture.

 

“What?” Will asked, after gaining some composure, at least, what was enough to string together a sentence.

 

Hannibal blinked, shifting in his spot on the floor, “It's only that, the sights and sounds of your majesty are to me, far more engaging than theater.”

 

Will choked, “Hannibal, you can't just- say things like that!” 

 

Dr. Lecter could not muster a frown when he said, “I have wrought back the bells that toll for your death, if only to hear your voice ring once more and yet you would deny me the pleasure of praising your immortality?” 

It slipped through with more emotion than Lecter intended, and his lips trembled before he shut them tightly.

 

Will crowded his space, their knees bumping together on the floor. He gazed questionably at Hannibal,

“Why? You could have buried me, taken my soul-anything but this, how you even managed- ” he stuttered, running his bloody hands through his hair.

 

Hannibal brought an unsteady hand to lay plush against the rough stitches of Will's cheek, 

“ ‘Had I as many souls as there be stars, I’d give them all for…’ ” 

 

Will turned his head sharply and swallowed his thumb in his mouth, making Hannibal choke on a gasp.

With lidded eyes Will sucked the blood from it, clasping his hand at the wrist to prevent it from being pulled away.

“Will-!” Lecter whimpered, beginning to pant.

The Hedgewitch released his thumb with a nick to the tip that had the doctor's pants uncomfortably tight.

 

Will licked his lips, looking at Hannibal with a heat as he held his wounded arm still.

“You should put a bandage on that.” 

 

Hannibal could have cried with the cruelty of the situation as his witch began to rise, stepping away from him, but he only managed a nod, swallowing thickly.

 

Will rubbed his eyes,”I don't feel like myself, or no...I do but it's... different I feel... open...bare.”

 

Hannibal harshly pressed down on his lap, speaking while his witch was turned away, “Your body is no longer just a vessel, it is a physical manifestation of your soul, just as mine is.”

 

Will looked at his hands, they were a shade paler than he remembered them, “I'm not a demon, I can't do what you do but I-I just ate myself!”, Will scowled then, “And I'm still  _ hungry _ , what did you do?”

 

Hannibal stood, ice chest in hand, “I gave you a rare gift.”, He sighed contently, looking over Will again, “You won't be able to shift like I do, no, you'll never have that need with what you can accomplish now. You once played with sticks and rocks Will, but in this new life the conductors of your energy are useless. You are bare. Just as an open wire is.” Hannibal gave him a blissful smile.

 

“I'm a zombie?” 

 

Hannibal's shoulders did not sink per say, but his smile thinned, “No, but you may call yourself that if only for the novelty.”

 

“Well what am I supposed to do!” Will suddenly shouted.

 

Hannibal blinked, “Will...I believe you're experiencing mood swings as a side effect to your condition.”

 

Will barked a laugh, “ You say that like it's temporary.”

 

Hannibal swayed on his feet, before he was able to reply and Will rushed to steady him.

“You really should get that wrapped.”

 

“On the table, I left some provisions. I apologise for the mess Will, I acted... hastily.”

 

They made their way to the living room and Will instinctively began to bandage Hannibal's arm, treating him again like a wounded stray.

 

Lecter breathed into the tense silence, “It doesn't have to be forever Will. If you do not wish to share this with me, I will not hold your soul captive.”

 

Will kept his head ducked, “That doesn't seem fair, I certainly didn't offer you that luxury before.”

 

Hannibal breathed a laugh, startling Will into making eye contact.

 

“What?”

 

“I do believe that is the first time someone has named me the lesser of two evils.”

 

Will gave his own sardonic smile,“Is that what we are? Evils?”, He leaned back in his chair, “ Is that why you don't want to let me go?”

 

Hannibal examined the bandages as an escape from Will's study,“I will part from you if you demand it, but I do not hold you out of some fear of your damnations Will.”, He glanced at the ghoul, without a hint of irony, “ You may very well be the only holy thing left here.”

 

Will worked his tongue around the words in his head, and finally settled on a quote that had sentenced him for years

“‘If we say that we have no sin,   
We deceive ourselves, and there's no truth in us.    
Why then belike we must sin,   
And so consequently die...an everlasting death’”

 

Hannibal's lips crept into a smile. Marlowe's Dr.Faustus was fitting, though Will must have clearly only read selections of it,

“Would you claim all your sins? And find Justice in your own destruction? Then you must surely be satisfied my sweet Will, as

‘Hell hath no limits, nor is circumscribed   
In one self place, for where we are is hell,   
And where hell is must we ever be.   
And, to conclude, when all the world dissolves,   
And every creature shall be purified,   
All places shall be hell that is not heaven.’”

 

Will grinned, and shook his head ruefully,

“You give a compelling argument Dr.Lecter…”

 

Hannibal clasped his hands together and leaned forward, seeking to close the space Will had created,“Easily won if only for your favoritism to my pleases.”

 

“I'll stay with you Hannibal.”Will gave in, rubbing his chin and examining the demon with a deep puzzlement.

 

“Good.” Lecter's heart thumped quickly, “ You can help me get dinner started.” he escaped the house swiftly. Maybe to stop the ghoul from changing his mind, or maybe to stop himself from embracing him, because now he would never let go.

 

///

 

Lecter hummed to himself as he cut the organs. The mangled package they came in was flopped inelegantly in the pit, where Will prodded at it with a long stick, watching as it shrivelled.

Hannibal made no motion to call him in, even if he longed to cook beside him, he could satisfy himself with only the company of a mutual hunter, for now. So long as Will did not do anything so provocative again.

As long as he didn't Hannibal would be able to maintain his composure and seduce Will on his own terms.

 

As he placed things in the scraggly oven,- they really would have to relocate to one of his homes- he set a timer and shifted to trot after Will.

 

///

 

The ghoul picked at his sticking with a half interest, having finally settled with the reality of things and found himself to be unusually content with the facts. It would make it easier for him to use his powers and hunt down Bedelia, to finish her in all her twisted glory. He smiled at the thought that his familiar would likely find an elaborate way to cook her as well. But it soured into the there again shock that he couldn't really call Hannibal his familiar ever again.

 

“What are you thinking about Will?”

He heard, and turned to find the white cat slinking over elegantly.

“You.” Will said out loud. Knowing his own magic would give him insight to the cats thoughts, but the same could not be said for Hannibal now that their contract was broken. He would have to do something about that, he noted belatedly.

 

Hannibal's  step faltered, “ Should I be worried?”

Will laughed, “All good things.”

“Like what?”

“I was wondering what you would serve me when I kill Bedelia.”

Hannibal curled himself in and around Will's pant legs as he spoke, telepathically as it was, “For what I intend, you will need a better kitchen, and certainly more quests. It won't truly be just Bedelia will it? I would request more meat to work with, she seems too lean, and it will be difficult to chew.”

 

“Couldn’t you turn her into a softer soup?” Will asked, lacking all culinary skills above his Louisiana home cooked meals.

 

Lecter settled at his feet and looked up blankly.

“Fear in the face of death produces adrenaline, which means the meat becomes tough, a tasteless replica of what it should be, due to the-” , Hannibal stalled in Surprise as Will scooped him up, “-lack of lactic acid.”

 

Will stroked his fur without much thought, “Then we'll just have to catch her by surprise, won't we?”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?? Who do you thinks gonna make the first move?? Should I splash more Han!Cat??


	21. Such a Pretty Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's see Uh Will and Hannibal talk a lot and make a great team in finding not just people, but hidden passwords
> 
> Also C a T N I p

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay to be fair I was watching good Omens and try to get a job- I HOpe The NsFW chapter will be here soon, idk I feel like the more I wait the awkwardness will increase?
> 
> hUH thanks for the feed back/encouragements! I'm surprised this has gotten so much attention, Its my second fic! Anyway fucking GO rEaD

The rich smell of sweet meats had Will's mouth salivating, and the stitches only mildly bothered him, like the knowledge that one's shirt tag was out. He watched Hannibal serve the plates with a perceptive stare, noticing that he had again changed clothes. First from the hastily thrown on outfit that he had resurrected Will with, to the now crisp and clean three piece. The ghoul almost missed the red and copper stains against white, but he didn't prolong the idea. He found contentment in Lecter's hands and watching them adjusting leaves and things to the plate.

Where exactly Hannibal had gotten half of the items on the plate, he didn't know. Had trouble fathoming which parts were decorative and which where editable, even. 

Will still tampered down on a grin when Hannibal offered it to him with a slight flourish of his wrist as he set it on the table.

 

"Smug one aren't you?" Will asked, watching the demon fill his cup with an old wine Will had forgotten about.

 

"In this moment?" Hannibal asked, tipping in a few more drops, "Insufferably so, you have evolved Will, and now must share the experience with me."

 

Will shoved a cut of meat into his mouth before Hannibal was fully seated, throwing manners and ambiance to the wind.

 

"If you can manage this much with my kitchen alone, we have to get you something bigger," Will sighed contently at the flavors, "I'd kill to see what you could do with real silverware."

 

Will glanced up and froze, having expect to see a shared smile maybe even a chuckle here or there as a tip to his pun, he was surprised to see the red in Hannibal's cheeks.

 

Hannibal, head tilted to his own plate was fighting a rouge that dotted his high cheekbones, light as it was it stood out starkly against his skin tone.

 

"What's the matter?" Will nearly laughed.

 

"I'm flattered, for a moment I even worried…" Hannibal began, "You really have a poor selection Will, more condiments than actual substance. Perhaps you are saying such high praise only from lack of experience." He shot back unexpectedly, with a smile.

 

Will blinked, surprised to find the demons humor developing.

"Sorry Lecter, we don't all stock premium, Egyptian imported, whole grain bread to go with our baby seal meat." Will dragged sipping his wine, "Maybe if I had bought that Grey Poupon instead of French's classic yellow…" he mumbled off.

 

The doctor huffed, cutting into his meat, "I hope that one day you won't know those brands by heart, and that you'll allow me to dictate your diet into something more...sensual"

 

Something in Will curled as Lecter dragged out the word, two marks beyond the border of what could be excused as casual. 

Will skirted around it, the urge to suspend the feeling and banish it all together too overpowering to address. Instead the ghoul slid the meat in his plate in a streak as he said,

 

"I knew you were a bit of a kitchen witch but I didn't take you for the Hansel and Gretel type."

 

That earned a darker look from Hannibal, and Will felt a trickle of real danger sink into the air.

 

"We won't be eating any children Will."

 

The sentence was simple, but the calloused anger clanked down around the ghoul like chains.

Will's empathy picket up on the rolling emotions within the demon, and the ghoul was forced to look away. It was like a sour whipping against the calm.

 

Hannibal continued on as if the tense pause had not occurred,"And while I won't be wanting a house of sugar and sweets, I can not sleep under this roof for very much longer Will."

 

"I know what you mean, it's like sitting in a room full of dried markers. My energy is suspended and the hollows that held them, empty."

 

"You exaggerate Will, many of these things can be of use to us, even without having the necessity to use them as they should be." Hannibal looked around the room as he chewed, "Would you be opposed to the idea of transporting what delights you have to whatever nest we land in?"

 

"If we can fit it in my car, sure. What do you have in mind Doctor?"

 

///

 

Hannibal had insisted on stepping behind the wheel, uncertain of how safe it would be with the ghoul still becoming aware of himself.  

Will's home was left with the key under the mat and the bones in the grounds. A far stretch from the quiet cottage it had begun as. Leaving it felt like leaving another chunk of what tethered them to the world, so that the only lines that were spared from the cut, were those that stitched them together.

The ghoul had spared a last glance at his house before he closed the truck bed, packed with what megger things the demon had stocked them with, before shutting the car door.

Now they were miles away on a long stretch of road.

Hannibal pierced the long silence with:

"I have no legacy behind me, when my mortal life was abruptly called to a close all my property was claimed by the state." 

 

The green and white welcome sign flew past them as they speed ahead.

 

"You live in Maryland?" Will barked a laugh, "Isn't the FBI in Washington? You play a dangerous game Dr.Lecter."

 

"Was I not being fair in playing it Will?," He risked a sly smile, " Perhaps it is the divine that allowed me to dangle so close to them, the eternal game of temptation."

 

"Would you be the proverbial apple -- or Adam biting into the forbid fruit of the flesh?", Will's eyes danced from Lecter's spidery arms to his slicked hair, "No, your the serpent coiling around in the garden of Eden."

 

Lecter didn't quite squirm in his seat, even as he was aware of Will's heated gaze, but his hands pricked and his pulse quickened.

"How very flattering of you to say William." Sarcasm dripping over his sincerity.

 

"Really, why did you live there?" Will asked watching the scenery whisk away around them, and thinking, Is he seriously that committed to the Aesthetic ™? Is there a practical bone in this man's body? , "And are we going to catch up on old times, leave flowers at your grave and look threw the window of your old house?- hand against the glass like the orphan they didn't pick?"

 

Hannibal let the waters swish with his ghoul's black humor and colorful imagery, ignoring it completely before he elaborated,

"There are entertaining research centers, I spent some time mentoring a young woman named Alana Bloom, if I recall," The demon hummed, "She was the last person I spoke to before the incident."

 

Will did a double take,"Alana Bloom? Brown hair-benevolent-smile- Alana Bloom?"

 

"Ah yes of course, you've met her before, haven't you?" Hannibal's eye crinkled at the corners.

 

"Yes, we shop at the same...," Will squinted in confusion, "What does this have to do with anything? And mind telling me, how exactly would you-"

 

"Oh it doesn't Will," Lecter hurried to dismiss, "if you'll allow me to continue -- on occasion the world can be smaller than it appears," Hannibal quickly shifted the focus, "We can do nothing to reclaim my former home, however, I  took care to have additional funds and passwords to other saving accounts. They are hidden within the framework of my home."

 

"What? Why?" Will frowned, wasn't there enough in the old car or was the shopping spree just for short-term indulging?

 

"I didn't exactly lead a safe lifestyle, Will." 

 

"Yeah I can imagine-"

 

"Can you?" Hannibal bore a childlike smile," I invited the head of the behavior science unit over for dinner several times, all of which occasions I served cuts made by a selective butcher."

 

"You sick bastard," Will said, unable to stop his mouth from grinning, "I can't believe you were just killed by a car crash,"  At least you didn't choke on a burger- or some diet coke, he thought.

 

"Nor can I," Dr.Lecter said without pain or contentment, his voice and mind were at once far  away, till he rushed on,"We will collect my things, and then you must lead the way to Bedelia, her invitation has been delayed long enough."

 

"Me?" Will frowned,"I may not need to scry with anything to find her, but she's still a witch Hannibal, she'll be warded. Or worse, she won't be and she'll," the ghoul scratched his head casually,"Well, to be honest, it's very easy to trace a call like that."

 

"Then my experience in these matters may prove further service," he drummed his fingers, "we can find her without magic as easily as we can with it."

 

Lecter looked at Will, his voice a softer but lower tone, almost a strange coo," I believe you've forgotten your mortal roots too soon, don't you think? Hmm no, rather...not quick enough, you don't strike me as a man wholey here Will."

 

Will shook away his stare, and thumbed at his worn pants, "Really? I've been told I'm very down to earth. Are you going to use your slimy serial killer ways to find her?" 

_ Fuck  _ why- why slimy? Really? Call him a slimy serial-what is he a, wet noodle?

Will winced.

 

"You say that without a hint of repulsion Will," Hannibal purred, undeterred and charmed despite the shaky start,"it leads me to question why you seem so envious of my past- and my dear boy, finding an address is child's play."

 

" Really? Then tell me how and we can knock out two birds with one stone."Will threw up his hands in a gesture of boredom, wishing to do something.

After a moment, in which he picked at his stitches, he said,

"Envious is too strong a word, impressed, more like, with just how long you were able to pull it off."

 

Lecter looked at Will's bloody fingertips and frowned, asking him to stop out right would do nothing substantial, so instead he distracted him with a thrown out sentence,

"The phone book."

 

"What?" Will turned abandoning his work to destroy his own face.

 

"Her name, would it not be found in the phone book Will?"

 

"What year did you die in again?" Will squinted, having only used the phone book to order pizza and find a laundromat,"Actually- she might not be in the yellow pages but- she would be in the white pages."

 

"What do mean by that?" Hannibal blinked, watching Will type away on his screen, impressed but not surprised at the technological advances in the past years.

 

"Got it." Will said flatly, "That was uncomfortably easy."

 

"Must it always be a challenge with you Will?"

 

Will frowned, how simple it would be to hunt someone down and break them, all you would need is a name. A business card even.

"Your house better be harder to find than this Hannibal -- wherever we're going when this is all over," He clarified.

 

"And if we are to fail Will? Would you be satisfied with where we go?"

 

"No." Will shivered, remembering the pain of separation from Hannibal, however brief, though only saying, "Everyone goes there."

 

"Then I will not fail."

 

///

 

Hannibal, after perilous climbing, managed to squeeze himself into the open upstairs window, tumbling safely inside with a huff, he landed gingerly on his white paws.

 

"Remember Hannibal- I can hear you fine from outside, but think louder when you find the papers, and I'll come in!"

Will stage whispered from the side of the house before shuffling away inconspicuously.

 

Hannibal rolled his eyes, padding around amused at Will antics. They had spent some time debating on how to get inside, with protests ranging from,

 

"What if they shoot you on sight? I mean, their rich angry white people who clearly have no pets-"

To

 

"Just say your the former owner and barge in, what are they gonna say Hannibal?-- What will they call the Cops? We're dead already!"

 

All exaggerated complaints with facetious hand gestures that covered up the very tangent fear Will had. Hannibal had pleasantly shimmered in the show of irrational worry. He was a demon, it was more than easy to enter the home of a mortal, especially one with so violent a history.

 

Lecter scrunched his nose, the house was beyond words. They had completely remodeled, repainted, refurbished- all his work gone, as if it had never been there at all. He came across many walls were doors should have been, and rooms where halls should have begun. Hannibal recoiled with utter horror when he made his way into his old room, it was given an egg white color on the walls that clashed horribly with the bright orange pillows inscribed with- Lecter gagged- "live laugh love". 

He shot across to the closet, not being able to bare a moment more, and felt along the floor, which had been left unchanged.

 

Hannibal scowled at another poster in said closet which read in bubbly cursive , "Not all who wander are lost". Losing his composure, he shifted to tear it down, now crouched naked in a closet. He focused back to the floorboards and pried a few loose, shuffling the papers till he found those that he needed.

 

A sneeze froze him.

 

"Mom my allergies are acting up!" A young voice whined from the hall.

 

Hannibal shifted again. More sneezes followed.

 

"Where you playing in the pantry? It's probably the seasoning." A female voice replied.

 

"What if there was a werewolf in our house and we couldn't see it? What would you do?", The child said in that loose imaginative state.

 

Hannibal focused; he dragged the papers out into a hall, tucking them behind a house plant.

 

"Are you trying to tell me you brought in a dog?"

 

"What? No mum what if it's a ghost messing with us?"

 

Hannibal cleared his throat reflexively and thought strongly,

"William, now your time has come."

 

"You watch too much horror movies," The mother said with a sigh, "Oh look-- the window was left open, the wind might have carried some scents in that's all."

 

"Maybe a cat got in!"

 

A doorbell rang out in the house, prompting the mother to fuss down the stairs mumbling something about Mormons.

 

Hannibal curled around the papers, using them as a sitting mat. His ears twitched as the sneezing grew closer and louder. Lecter's hackles settled when he caught the drifted conversation of his ghoul and the mother:

 

"Just an animal complaint, someone around the neighborhood didn't want it getting into their yard. You know how it goes around these neighborhoods."

 

"Oh, what was it again? Not a coyote or anything right?"

 

"No, nothing to worry about ma'am, only your average puss-in-boots."

 

"My son was blowing up a storm earlier, and he's allergic to just about anything with fur, do you think it could have wrangled it's way inside?"

 

"Doubtlessly, " Hannibal could practice hear the nod, "Jul just ended- the winter times that is, it- it could make them restless."

 

Hannibal yelped a high pitched wine as his tail was yanked sharply, pulling him from under the hall table and away from the plant.

 

"Mom I found a cat! I told you!" A loud voice exploded near his ear.

 

The commotion by the door spread up the stairway, but Lecter could only focus on the blind rage he felt.

The young man, no older than twelve had gracelessly scooped him and held him out like some sort of fuzzy towel. Shaking with every sneeze. He yowled and hissed, completely aware of how unnerving and painful it could be for one to hear.

 

"Put it down!" The mother scolded, "Get over here and let the man do his job!"

 

Hannibal thrashed until he was half dropped - half thrown on to the floor. He looked at the shocked faces of the boy and his mother, he could not resist the temptation to growl. He arched his back, spiking out his tail fur and exposing his sharp teeth, ears flat.

 

Will, dressed in a worn out work clothes, resembling a mechanic more than anything, turned to the pair in a gushed voice,

 

"Cats get more defensive when their backed into a corner, he's going to lash out at anything and anyone at this point - you may want to go downstairs until I can get this under control."

 

The boy whined, "But I want to pet him!"

Only to be cut off by his mother, who graciously dragged him away, already lecturing about the germs and viruses on feral cats.

 

Will turned to Hannibal warmly. Both of them relaxed from their tense state.

Will crouched down, but Hannibal had pranced off with his chin held high, directing him to the potted plant.

 

"I know I heard you whining about the plastic." Will mumbled out petting a hand down Hannibal's back while he reached around the pot.

Hannibal arched into it comfortably, but retrained the purr he wanted to give. He eagerly watched as Will stuffed the papers in his jumpsuit and wondered if he too would be cradled against his chest.

 

Hannibal flicked his tail as Will indulged him in a chin rub, they did need to buy up a reasonable amount of time after all. He wistfully thought about what lay under the ghoul's skin now, would the leaves and powders still be jumbled in, or would he have any kind of heart beat at all?

 

Will's eyes gentled and he whispered down to him, "I do... but I feel like I could hold my breath forever and my skins…," Will paused, scooping Lecter up (much to his delight) and pressing him close, "cold."

  
  


Lecter rolled his head in Will's arms, and smelled, with a deep sense of betrayal, katnip tucked away in Will's breast pocket.

He remembered feeling deeply ashamed of the state of his home as Will said his goodbye to the Family, fretting over how his ghoul had seen it. However he felt no shame in the long purrs he gave in return for each cheek squish and harsh push he gave against Will's lips, demanding pecks all along his face.

 

No, the shame of that came after.

 

/// 

 

Hannibal woke up to the grain of dry sheets across his naked body. He took in every sound, scent and shade before he opened his eyes, squinted into slits. The room was a groggy red and yellow, like the bowl of the fire pit. While crude it was functional and looked reasonably clean. Evidently the ghoul had not wanted to dip too steeply in Hannibal's funds, or maybe dragging in a naked european was easier in these kinds of places...

 

"Sorry," Will mumbled from a corner of the hotel room, "I- I had the catnip in case they didn't buy the whole cat-whisper act. I didn't know you'd...you didn't act like that last time."

 

Hannibal's gut dropped like an empty bullet, he sat up slowly, "I'm afraid I don't recall my actions past the doorway of my home, nor do I remember crossing the threshold of this room."

 

Will crossed said room to stand by the window, running a finger along the drapes, "You were just, out of it for a bit," Will winced, "it was my fault really, you didn't shift till I started rubbing your belly."

 

Hannibal's eyebrows shot up a fraction as Will pitched his nose.

 

"I'd never thought I'd have to say that, even in this context."

 

Will was experiencing his own brand of embarrassment.

 

Hannibal was able to breathe easier with Will's own admission, he slipped a leg out from under the covers, hanging over the bed as he said,

"Does it bother you more? When I am a man, and you touch me?" Hannibal moved so that his was only modestly covered by the sheet, feet against the cold carpet. He waited for a reply like a french aristocrat waits for the blade to drop.

 

Will did a double take, and flicked his eyes about the doctors body with a swallow.

"Only when your unconscious. I-I didn't mean to, your...sacred to me; I owe you my life," Will's eyes blinked wetly before he croaked out a quite, "maybe in more ways than one…"

 

Hannibal heaved a breath, watching as Will brushed away a tear harshly with his knuckles.

 

"The days catch up when you're least expecting them don't they? I don't mean to get sappy doc, I just...we only have each other now."

 

"Your wrong Will."

Hannibal let his emotions drip freely and extended a hand to Will. An artist reaching for his muse, who so desperately wanted to creatsometing unseen; to merge the grim and grotesque into something ethereal. Reshaping the ground they walked on to be fit to hold them aloft.

 

Hannibal let out a breath, lacing his fingers with Will,

 

" We have the world."

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna write that (++++_----) pUrN but it turned sappy? Idk they do what they want IG


	22. Cresendo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These guys finnaly deal with their emotions but it's more show than tell...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pornography m8, I mean I made it as tasteful as I could but yeah, if this ain't really your roll skip to the end and I'll tell you any import bits you need to know in the notes.

They managed a comfortable silence. Both of them sat with their backs to the head board and their joined hands between them; neither wanted to escape the moment. Hannibal's concern won out after ten minutes of contemplating their existence, and he said,

 

"Have you put fresh wraps on your stitches?"

 

Will only brought his hand up to his own stomach in reply.

Untwining their fingers to let Lecter's brush across the white bandages under his loose shirt. Hannibal rubbed it, traced his hand along as if the grain was brail. When he looked up to gauge the reaction the pressure on it might give, he was stuck by the look Will was giving him. A coy sort of confidence had darkened his eyes into something far more seductive than Hannibal had seen before. 

The Doctor hesitantly began to retract his hand, attempting an air of casualty to give him time to regain his footing. His whole body was ringing like a plucked string, anxious and eager.

 

He didn't get far, Will caught his wrist, which burned under his touch, and pulled him closer. Their noses were nearly touching and Hannibal was afraid to breath while those blue eyes choked him in attention.

"Will, your stitches…" Something in Hannibal thought to croak out.

"Then I'll be gentle." Will said.

 

The single sentence and all its implications sent a sharp heat into Hannibal; whose lips were all at once rushed into the embrace of a kiss.

 

It was deep and languid, and strong arms wrapped around the Doctors lean frame. Hannibal shuttered and pushed back into the kiss, growing more aroused by the second. He braced his hands behind Will's back and blushed hottly at the muscle and scars he felt there; relishing the strength even as Will licked inside his mouth.

 

Hannibal was panting and rolling his hips against both Will and his better judgement, but he refused to be caught moaning in a hotel room. To his horror said moans were pushed out of him as Will manhandled him into his lap by roughly grabbing his hips and ass.

 

Will broke the kiss to look at the demon in his lap, tangled only slightly by the covers and ripening to a blushing red.

"Lay down." He breathed out.

Hannibal swallowed, his pupils blown, and leaned back until his body was on full display for the ghoul. His chest heaved in pants and already a thin sheen is sweat was building. Lecter felt a heavy pulse fill his member as Will grabbed vaseline from amidst the bandages on the bedside. 

 

Hannibal let out a shocked groan of pleasure as Will carefully pushed a slicked finger inside of him. The full feeling was almost foreign to him after so long a time, and he wiggled his hips slightly, pushing down so that it sunk further in.

 

Will was not unaffected by the sight, his own body shivered at the tight squeeze of Hannibal and he pumped his finger to watch Lecters hips jerk instinctively.

 

"Will - please-" Lecter puffed out. Will was now fucking him with two fingers, but both their cocks were already leaking.

Will shushed him gently as he curled his fingers to hit his prostate sharply. Groaning in satisfaction as Hannibal arched with a whine.

 

Will continue to fuck Hannibal as he slicked his own cock, wiggling his fingers to stretch him more. Hannibal withered when Will pulled away his hand and huffed when he felt the tip of him press against his rim. 

 

"Will." Hannibal growled out, unwilling to sit threw more teasing.

 

Will leaned over and kissed him just as he harshly shoved himself inside. Hannibal moaned into his mouth and clawed at his back as Will began to fuck him roughly, jerking him and the bed. Hannibal struggled to regain control of himself, his throat was letting out keen whines the likes he had never heard. It spurred Will to thrust harder and Hannibal cried out as he constantly pressed against his prostate.

 

"Slow down-!" Hannibal said shakily, between kisses and thrusts. Even as every atom in his being was demanding otherwise, they would finish before they even begun if the ghoul continued at the rate he was going.

 

Will shifted tactics and began to gently sink into him instead, dragging the feeling out as he broke the kiss for more air. 

"My stitches are fine Doctor."

 

Hannibal threw his head back gasping, at the sinisterly sultry way Will managed to say it.

 

The ghoul leaned down to kiss and nip at his neck, "But I'll make every second," Will thrust back in slowly, "count."

 

Hannibal groaned and shifted his legs up higher, allowing Will to reach deeper. He relished the stretched and full feeling of his Will inside him, and whispered such sweetings into his ear.

 

Will grunted as Hannibal flexed around him while licking the shell of his ear, both of them smothering the other in sensations. 

Hannibal tangled his hands in the ghoul's curled grasping onto his hair instead of the sheets. He tugged on them ever so often Will slammed his hips just so, and it let small moans flutter out of the ghoul's lips. Brushing over the demons neck and cheeks like hot wax. Sizzling his skin.

 

Lecter's accent gave deeper debauchery to his hushed admissions,

 

"All of you Will, it's all I ever wanted- everything- every moment," Hannibal sucked in a breath to breath out," is mine."

 

Since the start of the sentence Will knew he was finished. His body had wound up like a tight spring, tingling and coiled he spazamed his climax inside of Hannibal just as the last words escaped him.

 

Lecter moaned out a long " _ Yes"  _  at the eruption, and arched into Will almost immediately after, sandwiching his own essence between the both of them.

 

Will rolled off of him after pull out, careful not to collapse on him in the blissful afterglow

 

Hannibal's chest rose and fell in pants, and his eyes glistened with emotion.

 

Will carded their hands together after a moment,"Do you think the other room heard us?"

 

Hannibal balked, blinking.

 

Will brushed the doctors tousled hair aside, "We're wall to wall with some old couple and a hitchhiker."

 

Lecter could hardly muster up a glare, but the look he gave the ghoul was enough for him to rise.

 

Will laughed, a bubbly and clean thing untampered with sarcasm or self loathing. He pecked Lecter on his pouty red lips and brushed a hand against his red cheek before scampering off with a,

 

"I'll get you cleaned up!"

  
  


Hannibal turned on his side, and took a moment to reflect on his life, how it ended, how it began again and how now he had found someone to share it with. How he had thought that without his sister he would always be a solitary spike pressed against his own cuts. 

Now the spike was just a pick of a thorn. The sting of Will's sarcasm, the ring of his laugh, the glint of his eyes in the light of dusk, all spiked that made him bleed. He wanted them, needed them, to know blood still rushed through his fingers. And he would hold tight to the thorns, until they were imbedded in him forever.

 

Hannibal closed his eyes in bliss.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will sleeps with Hannibal, and their both pretty emotional, it's lustful to a point but the love is pretty strong there overall
> 
> Will tops, but Hannibal is arguably a dominant bottom, you hear most of his thoughts/perspective but Will is there a bit.
> 
> theY DiD the HOkeY POKeY already MaTe but will you stick around to see them kill dudes?   
> CoULd I tempt you with a spot of Witty Will and CaT Han? Perhaps some of that deluxe murder husband power(+_+)


	23. He gave them the heeby-zeebys, He had nothing else to give

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Hannibal both have irrational fears that the other does not understand the depth of the others feelings, and now must struggle with their shit social skills and the kill of one(1) Bedelia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Assuming that you guys are still following this,,, I do have more and here it is,,, may or may not be more smut/fluff/emotions to come
> 
> For now it's just cannon typical violence and gore and death and Wendigo shit

When Hannibal opened his eyes again it was not preceded by careful observations like before, no they were snapped open like the blinds of the hotel room.

 

Will whipped around with a regretful look, 

"My bad, here I made some bagels-"

 

The demon sat up with a stiff scowl to shield himself from the sun's rays,

"No apologies necessary, I needed to wake soon, we've wasted too much time already."

 

Will sat on the bed, trailing crumbs will the bread he offered Hannibal, "Didn't seem like you minded. Us, wasting time together."

 

Hannibal took the bagel but tilted his head quizzically, "An understatement Will. Do not pretend to mistake me, you must be empathetic enough to know the extent of my affections toward you."

 

Will ducked his head but a smile flickered at the corner of his lips, just diverted by the tint that crawled up his neck.

A tint that turned into a splash when Lecter said,

 

"...Will I appreciate the gesture but...have you forgotten? We are carnivores."

 

Will yanked it away quickly and tossed it into a waste basket, "Sorry." 

 

Hannibal felt a bubble of pleasure pop inside of him, but did not press the ghoul on his mistake. 

 

"Achilles wished all Greeks would die, so that he and Patroclus could conquer Troy alone," He placed his hands in his lap gracefully, catching his eye again, " We will not make the same mistake as they did Will, no amount of praying shall whisk our problems away."

 

Will smiled, " I know. We're not behind schedule Hannibal, I was just waiting to see how politely one could demand another to 'hurry the fuck up'. I have to say," the ghoul stood, "I'm not disappointed."

 

Hannibal glowered to himself, but remained as Insufferably smug as a demon could when essential told, '  _ I like to hear your bullshit  _ '.

 

Will gathered the paperwork and passwords he had left with their things on the rickety hotel desk,

"While you were sleeping I went through what we took, a lot of it was self explanatory so I think for the most part, we're financially stable."

 

"How long have you been awake?"

 

"Long enough to tip the manager ' not to kick us out.", Will shrugged, "The people next door logged a complaint about the noise. I couldn't go to bed after I cleaned…, " Will let the sentence die oddly, tinting pink again, " and I'm not exactly the watchful type, I thought it would be unusual,to watch you sleep without you knowing so I-"

 

"Not at all." Hannibal said too quickly

 

Will whipped his head back up.

 

Hannibal swallowed, but managed to come up with:

"I hardly think your gaze upon my naked form is anything I would disapprove of, given that I have done the same."

 

"When?-Oh! oh." Will scowled but it looked more like a blushed grimace, "Right."

 

Hannibal set aside the blanket, focusing elsewhere as he mumbled, "Curiosity killed the cat." Before shifting into his animal form and springing out of bed.

 

Will chuckled a tad too dark, "Great tactic Hannibal, you forget I can still read your mind."

 

///

 

Hannibal had spent an unusually amount of time fussing over himself in the restroom, but it was still not enough time to allow Will to collapse on existential dread. However, his inner thoughts stewed during the drive to Bedelia's home. 

 

He could not understand why he was twice as nervous after they slept together than he was before. Now he couldn't stop thinking about Hannibal's bed hair, the noises he made, his shoulders, the silence in his footfalls and the bow of his lips.

Will was twitchy and anxious, the main reason he couldn't go to sleep at all: his heart had been pounding like a madman in a jail cell. The horrible and perfect realization that he was in love with this ridiculous man.

 

 'the extent of my affections' ? What the fuck does that mean? Why can't he give any straight answers.

 

Hannibal parked just across the street from the house when he caught Will holding his head and rubbing his temples.

 

"Something the matter Will?"

 

"She's got it warded, I mean she has crossed her 't's' and bottled her 'i's', warded." 

Will shook his head, squinting, " Look at all the good it's done her: like a lighthouse! Every demon in town has come to  _ say hello _ ." He sang out the last of his sentence.

Will could see the irregular shadows and warpings around them like the shifty characters walking up and down the street. The air was a hefty paste.

Hannibal frowned,  a crinkle in his forehead as he reached over to Will.

"Shall I go first? I may be able to persuade some lesser thing to trip her defenses, distract her maybe?"

 

Will leaned into the cold of his hand against his head, " No, you won't be able to get close enough. I'm human, at least, in the ways that matter."

 

Hannibal zipped up his plastic suit, " You want to ring her doorbell? In broad daylight Will?"

 

Will glared at the clouds, "Not exactly, I ordered rain twenty minutes ago."

 

Hannibal stepped out of the car, looking up, " We never did go over cloud bursting did we?"

 

"I thought the activity could draw out whatever familiar she has now, free range meat for anything else if I trap them in the wild. Sever the link between them and she'll be easier to kill."

 

Hannibal opened the door on Will's side, leaning in, "She seemed more than keen to study me, how do know she has a familiar at all?."

 

Will frowned, "I killed Tobias years ago, but I always assumed...She's been able to cast magic this whole time, she must have found something-"

 

"Has she Will? Or does it only appear that way?"

 

Hannibal encouraged, "She sent someone else to chop you down when she failed to swing the axe the first time. I would have thought she would have came in person wouldn't you? It's only polite."

 

Will blinked, "Your right, after that day she's never met with me on this plane, and why would she be so affected by your form if she was only projecting- unless, unless it's not - she's stuck there! Hannibal." Will breathed, grasping the demons lapels.

 

"She's been using a coven this entire time, she's trapped on the other side, something must have gone wrong when I killed Tobias! That's why it's so warded- one demon is all it takes-"

 

Hannibal took hold of his wrists and began calmly, "Will, don't confuse me for a simpleton, I understood the first time. However, it does not explain why her name is still listed on the house."

 

"She's not dead." He said, as though it was obvious.

 Will stepped out of the car radiating a thrill of energy that drew creatures closer. He pulled out the gun from his holster, "Yet."

 

Stalking up to the house he kicked the door in swiftly.

 

Hannibal smiled, waiting until the first witch burst out of the home, her blood splattering across the lines of the door and porch. Lines only the doctor could see, and lines that were now useless.

 

He let himself in.

 

///

 

Hannibal walked through the aftermath of Will's work, always a second late, always hearing the screams in the other room or down the hall. Yet he came before death could harvest the crops and caught their last breaths selfishly. He took the time to begin a drainage on some of the bodies he found in the kitchen, opening parts to collect their still-warm blood in a glass.

 

It only took a moment to achieve the desired fill. He following the shouts and curses (some of which were literal) up the stairs with the drinks in hand.

As the house filled with more entries the walls began to peel and shake. Flies and wasps glittered past him, having followed through the open door. He smiled to himself. They were here to take as they thought fit. The cabinets downstairs rattled and threw out dishes with the arrival of new forces.

 

Dr.Lecter peeked into the splintered doorways of some rooms, noting how altars were placed here and there in plain sight. Filled with ample space for the coven practices. Several members seemed to have gathered here today, from what he could tell in the kitchen.

 He theatrically hummed the begins notes to  _ Le veau d'or  _ as he sipped his drink.

 

Hannibal spotted the last door down the hall. With glee he quickened his step. 

 

A shot rang out.The first he had heard. 

His antlers were scraping the ceiling before the glass shattered against the floor. He shot thru the thin crack of the door with a stinging snap in the air. The neighbors would be reporting two gunshots.

 

Will was the blood soaked baby cut from his mother's womb, his head thrown back in a wail as he tore apart an unrecognizable carcass.

 

Lecter was enthralled to find that the body had large chunks of meat bitten from it with torn strips that let the bone shine out.

 

He tutted,

"Still eating poorly my boy."

 

Will looked up to him panting, eyes glassy, "She's hiding from me Hannibal," he spat out another yell into the room," But I know your here!"

 

Hannibal stepped around Will. His hooves clunking even while he slipped into the veil. Will was still there, as solid and dangerous as before. The bright eye closed and opened at his whim. Hannibal pulled his lips into a fond smile his jagged teeth spilling out.

 

"We were right, can you see her? She anchored herself to this room."

 

Hannibal crouched, and let his talons rest on the floor.

Will scented the air.

 

A distinct fragrance.

A slight tremor under the strings.

 

Will rushed to one side of the room just as the demon pounced. 

Will clutched a perfume bottle, her signature item of attachment and flung it violently to the floor, scattering it to shards. 

A scream could be heard from the other side. She had been stranded there upon her untethering, left to the mercy of the Wendigo. He had none to give her.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo are you guys down for Wendigo porn im not gonna write some cat shit but monster fuckers are welcome here - I may or may not write ghoulish Wendigo porn with feelings,,,, I feel like we're all on some thin fucking ice folks what's the word m8? Tell me what you think:


	24. Spaghetti is Human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Hannibal finally get what they wanted, the long wait is over and now the world will shake with their footsteps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They fuck fellas, that's all I got.
> 
> It's not even that heavy, I try too keep my shit classy so IDK I've never fucked a Wendigo not much I can spice up there, comment if you know what the ding ding look like on those boys
> 
> They also UUUh eat and murder/kick around dead bodies

 

The smooth planes of glass crunched under the ghoul's feet, the defeat of Bedelia was pitiful, not even the tingling taste of blood in his throat could satisfy him. Slaughtering the residents of the house was simple weed picking. He wanted more. 

 

Will stepped fully across the threshold of our world, following the wailings that Hannibal encouraged from the soul of the witch.

Even being in the same room, it was difficult to get to his demon.  Countless other creatures stood in military rows circled around the hunched form of the Wendigo. Some looking coldly on, some bearing their satisfaction in a grin, others almost sympathetic, but none screamed over Bedelia.

 

All three of Will's eyes gleamed with tears as he looked on. His mouth formed a small "o" in enchantment.

 

Hannibal's sleek mummified black skin was almost covered in simple strips of flesh. He had been peeling back the banana glove of her skin and draping it over one arm like a coat. There was no anger or fear in his face, which made the ghoul all the more appreciative of his beauty.

 

 She seemed pinned by some imaginary force; for Hannibal only crouched close enough to catch the fear in her eyes when they opened in between shrill cries.

 

Will was at his back now, he could see over his boney shoulder that he was taking pencil thin strips with his claws, careful to leave an equal space before the next section. It became a pinstripes suit of meat. Will felt an overwhelming twist of boldness take him, standing above the scene and knowing all the while: He caused it all. 

 

He is actions lead Abigail's death. He caused Bedelia to be forever entrapped on the other side. He resurrected Lecter. He was reimagined in turn. Now the finale had come.

 

Lecter paused his cutting and turned to Will. 

But Will was not the angel that came to stop the sacrifice, even as he blazed with a fire in his eye.

 

"All our endings start at our beginnings." He whispered out in a gravel.

 

///

 

The Wendigo stepped back and watched with a thrill, not unlike the first kill he saw from the man, danced up his spine.

 

Will choked her, watching the life shiver out of someone was becoming a charming theme from his tamer kills. Hannibal's heart faltered when she managed to kick him away, anger blaring in him but it split into a perverted pride when he caught what the ghoul said.

 

Drawing back from her frayed appearance the ghoul clicked his tongue in an almost hiss,

"It would have been gentler than anything they had to offer," Will glanced around the room. They all drew closer, arms outstretched in desperation to dig and drag. 

"But you'll know just as much soon enough." The ghoul's said roughly, her body disappeared among the shadows.

 

Dr.Lecter was washed in an overwhelming need for the ghoul, and he burned up one side of Will's clothes with the speed he met him with. He snaked his free arm around the ghoul's waist, his softer muscles contrasting perfectly to the jagged edges of his demonic shape. He bent his head, speaking in a whisper, "Is it all that you imagined? I would give you anything you asked for my boy."

 

Will's face was freckled with blood and the dots that clung to his lashes twinkled as he commanded, "Feed me then."

Hannibal shivered, as they both stepped back to our plane of existence. The ghoul's hands traced the prominent bones of his ribs.

Lecter meekly gathered up the stings of flesh as Will continued to graze his fingers along his skin.

 

"The spaghetti is human? How did you even manage to do that?" Will asked with blooming cheeks and shining teeth.

 

"Will it please you?"

 

"Let me taste it first-"

 

"Not raw."

 

Will glared up at him, sliding his hands up his back along the jutting spinal bones, "Hannibal we can eat it raw now."

 

Dr.Lecter looked away, feeling the familiar rush of excitement building in him. "I'd prefer to cook it for you, into something more presentable...once we leave this tomb."

 

"You don't like what I've done with the place?" Will mumbled pulling them flush.

 

Hannibal squirmed at the proximity, Will was tempting him and he didn't know how to casually shift back without revealing his bold arousal in either form. 

 

"I left my plastic suit when I turned, the evidence-" Hannibal tried.

 

"Couldn't possibly lead to either of us, your right." Will said with cheek.

He smiled lazily up at the Wendigo, slowly pulling the flesh in his mouth and eating it with more grace and seduction than was warranted.

Hannibal huffed at the display, stealing his own bites in return.

Will laughed through a smile, paying no mind to the stress on his stitches.

He fixed Hannibal with a unnamable passion and said,

"Aren't witches supposed to have sex at graveyards?"

His eyes flicked around the house suggestively.

 

Then the scent of his lust reached him.

 

///

 

Will slammed him against a wall. The Wendigo blinked- stuttering as Will ate,

 

"The cops will be here any moment,"

 

Will fed him, talking over the demon,"I don't mind."

 

Lecter avoided a kiss, turning his head away when the ghoul leaned to his lips. 

"Here? The house is full of spirits-"

 

Will paused at this, frowning.

Hannibal let out a breath, he knew how to use his own body to give and take pleasures, but he was entirely unprepared for the attention the ghoul was giving him now.

Will dragged his hand lower, trailing down the thin stomach of the Wendigo and stopping just at the navel.

Lecter gripped his hips and pushed him back, preventing any contact with his bare member.

Will didn't break eye contact,"Say no and I'll stop Hannibal."

 

The Wendigo huffed, "Never." 

Will grabbed him quickly with a sultry smile.

Hannibal shuttered, jerking in his grip.

 

"But not now." Lecter gritted out. He slipped away from him and traced his steps. Out of the room, his hoofs clacked.

"You tasted them all," he deterred,"Which do you like best?"

 

Will came down after him, his shoes clunking with satisfaction on the floor, so different from what he stood next too. "That one, I may have taken the best parts for myself though." He chuckled.

 

Hannibal hooked the body in his claws and began dragging it away, "I'll be the judge of that."

 

A black trail outlined in red was left in the house as they exited the back. Dr. Lecter flung it over his shoulder when the sound of sirens reached them.

The ghoul scoffed, "The one time their on time hu?"

"I'll pack away the body, I'd advise you not to stay around for the show Will."

 

Will turned to him, away from the back door and the sound of swarming police officers. 

"The shows already over Hannibal. Call it the applause." 

Yells of shock and panic shot out as young officers surveyed the scene, spoken over by the static call. A 10-23 that turned quickly to a 10-33.

 

The clouds thundered out a crack that shook the sky, and rain washed away the dripping evidence that fell in their wake. With all the cars facing the massacred house, no eyes squinted at the blurry image of two men stepping into their car.

 

///

 

It was still raining heavily by the time they were setting the table in the house by the bluff.

Hannibal noted it with amusement,

"I believe we forgot the animals Will, perhaps we should delay the flood."

 

Will stepped away from the wide window, 

"What?"

Hannibal tilted his head, "This is your craft, you managed well even without the book as it turns out."

Will shook his head," I have no control over it. It's not pure but it's not from mankind either. Missing the zangy taste of pollution."

 

Hannibal lit a candle just before the lights flickered out with another loud boom from the sky.

"No?"

Will flicked his eyes to the demons. They glowed brilliantly over the small flame.

"Setting the mood for the night?" He asked with a smile.

Will sat across from his plate, caressing the smooth handle of a fork,"My guess is the conflicting energies we let rein didn't mingle well with the natural world."

 

Hannibal sat next to Will, surprising them both with his closeness.

"Shall we make every night thunder? Demand the tears of clouds to follow every action?"

 

Will licked his lips, "Why don't you just say rain Hannibal?"

 

"It's inelegant, that is not our design, not anymore."

 

"What about our imperfections?" Will asked, looking deep into him but finding only himself.

 

"Imperfections can be more elegant than perfection itself." Hannibal insisted, leaning closer. His heart thumped,"Imperfection demands attention and to be questioned, perfection is only what is expected and yet never met."

 

"Perfection is a disappointment."Will whispered, hardly any space was left between them.

 

PHannibal shivered at the hand of the ghoul put on his chest, certain that the drumming inside of him could be felt.

"Yes."

 

Will's lips brushed his, "Show me."

 

Hannibal reddened, gripping the chair as Will licked into his open mouth.

"How." He panted.

Will ran his hand up his chest and into his hair.

"You know how."

Hannibal hid his face, looking down as he gathered himself. He concentrated on the eager ghoul's hands at his collar bone instead of his shifting form. Only looking up when he heard a breathless whisper.

 

"Yes." Will crushed their faces together in a kiss that made Hannibal sink into his chair.

 

/// 

 

Will was taking full advantage of the king size bed. He had thought it would be harder to convince Hannibal to let him have him in his Wendigo form, so much so that it was almost unimaginable.

Even as he bit at his shoulder and sucked kisses along his smooth black skin, Will felt alien in his own skin.

The moaning whine that erupted from the Wendigos throat grounded him again. He pulled back to look at the smiling face below him.

"Kinky are you?"

"I thought you could see everything by now Will."

Will eased himself inside, "Thats a yes then?"

Hannibal pushed back with a humm, thrusting his hips in time with Will's.

"More, I won't brake-" Lecter groaned as Will picked up the pace before he could finish.

Will marveled at the tightness around him, and the monstrosity below him. All bone and pulled skin, he looked perpetually starved, something that Will planned to change in the future. Every third thrust brought a new expression of pleasure, or whine of lust from Hannibal. The ghoul watched him leaking and hardening beneath him, a sight that only encouraged him.

When Will began pumping him quickly as he continued thrusting Hannibal cried out his name, clawing deep into the bed, but careful not to touch him.

He whimpered under him as the ghoul paid more attention to the head of his member, before he went taught under him.

Will came at the sight of white on black.

///

 

Hannibal, shivered as sweat and more dried on them both. They curled around eachother, breathing the same air and comfortably still.

 

Will rubbed a thumb over his now pink, human, plush lips. "Kiss me again."

Hannibal did so eagerly. A quick peck before he ducked into the crevice of his neck and shoulder to whisper out, a soft, broken,

 

"I...Will I...you, do you, I love you."

 

Will sucked in a breath. For a moment Hannibal only shut his eyes tightly, braced for the rejection or painfully polite explonation of how their relationship simply wasn't like that. Worse still, the harsh words echoed in his head, wobbling in his mind like a parasite: "what is left in you to love?"

 

Will made it all go away in quick words, rushed out in a breath,

"Me too, Hannibal- I love you too."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you were wondering what happens after:  
> Will and Hannibal take house calls from witches that need some demonic charm, perticularly one with a piggy brother that needs to be put in his place. 
> 
> This the end folks, what are your thoughts? Sorry I took forever but it's here ain't it (+_+/)/


End file.
